Silence
by Dove of Night
Summary: THE SEQUEL TO DARK! Kaoru and Kenshin find themselves involved in new problems with new enemies...and then Kenshin realizes that HE is the real danger to Kaoru... Complete
1. Revenge

**A/N:**

**Dove: Wow. Note the brilliance of the bird. Yes. Me. A Dove is a bird. And me. Isn't that fun. Anyhoo.. in that last chapter of Dark.. I spaced Kaoru's lovely injuries. Y'know, the ankle and wrist? Yes, all bow to my brilliance. Okay, again, using the oh-so-fun adrenaline excuse. *BWHAHA* .. yeah.**

**Kenshin: She's really excited about her new story, she is quite hyper now. Although that MAY have something to do with the certain.. overdose of sugar running through her system.**

**Sano:.. and the fact that she brought her Principles of Democracy grade up from a D to a B in two days..**

**Kenshin: ..although at this moment she's still grounded..**

**Dove: SHUT UP ALREADY!!**

(Anyhoo. This is the sequel to Dark. If you haven't read that, I seriously doubt this will make ANY sort of sense to ya. Y'know? ^-^ Anyway..)

Welcome to Silence. Where pain and hate walk hand-in-hand, and love hides in the corners. Don't wander far, wouldn't want anything to happen to you. Now, take my hand and we'll journey into the Darkness together…

**Silence**

**Chapter One – Revenge**

****

Kaoru waited with bated breath. One moment..two..

"Well? Aren't you gonna say?" She prodded, voice shaking slightly.

The grim look on Megumi's face grew still grimmer.

The door burst open to reveal Sano stumbling in.

"What happened!?"

"Walked into a pole." He prodded the bruise on his forhead tenderly. Megumi interrupted, clearly annoyed at having Sanosuke steal her thunder.

"Soujiro is not brain-dead. However, there is a lot of scar tissue and his brain is enflamed. He is in a deep coma. He may not wake up. We're doing what we can." Kaoru, with effort, kept herself cool and calm and composed.

"I..see." Kenshin took hold of her elbow, intent on leading her away from her brother's body for a drink of water and a place to lay down.

"Thank you, Miss Megumi. Let us know if anything changes, please."

"'Course, Kenshin. I have a rooster to attend to. How many more objects can you walk into?" Kaoru listened to Megumi and Sano's bickering as she allowed Kenshin to lead her down the hall.

"I feel as though it was my fault."

"How," Kenshin asked, "Could this in _any_ way be _your_ fault?" Kaoru shook her head slowly.

"I'm not sure. It just.. feels that way."

"You just feel that way because you weren't there and had no way to prevent it, therefore you feel responsible for your brother's pain."

"Thank you, Doctor Himura." Kaoru replied, managing a small grin.

Kenshin responded with a smile of his own.

Sano called Kenshin, claiming that he needed him to talk to Tsubame.

After making sure that Kaoru was alright with it, Kenshin hurried off to follow him.

"I really do love him.." Kaoru murmured to herself, as she leaned next to the water fountain. "He's so sweet. Yeah, he's a murderer.. which could be a relationship-killer.. but he has certaintly saved me an awful lot." About that moment, Kaoru remembered her injuries. She looked down to see her walking cast still firmly in place, although her ACE bandage was a little unravelled. "Yeah, I guess it's decided. I do love Kenshin.."

"How touching." Came a silky voice from the shadows. Kaoru lunged away from the wall.

A strange-looking man stepped out of the supply-room next to the fountain. He sported wild white-gray hair, and freaky reddish eyes. He wore loose-fitting.. robes? And a floppy straw hat. On his hip he modeled a Katana and Wakizashi family.

"Leave me alone." Kaoru ordered. He smirked.

"I'm Jinei Udo."

"I'm Kaoru. Point?"

"I'm here for you, thank you oh-so-much for identifying yourself."

"Glad to be of service." Kaoru smiled half-heartedly, and took off in the opposite direction.

"**KENNNNSSSHIINNN**!" She yelled. "WHILE I'M THINKING ABOUT IT, I DO LOVE YOU! NOW IF YOU COULD COME AND SAVE ME FROM THE MAD-MAN WITH THE SWORD, I WOULD BE IMMENSLY APPRECIATIVE!"

The man was behind her, thin hand wrapping around her wrist.

WHY was EVERYONE faster, stronger, heavier, AND taller than her?!

Well.. Misao and Soujiro weren't.. maybe..

She leaned her weight backwards, trying to twist free. The dude was incredibly talented in the grip department.

"Let me go!" She cried, and then heard the barely discernible foot-steps of Kenshin racing down the hall. Swearing liberally. She was pretty sure that he was even making some up.

"Now, why would I do that, Miss Kaoru?" Jinei was in no rush to actually be dragging her off, he was just watching her twist in his grip with an amused/insane smile.

Kenshin appeared in front of them, skidding to a halt when he saw Kaoru wriggling to be free of the tall man's grip. His eyes narrowed.

"Jinei." An extremely pissed assassin growled. Jinei gave another mad grin.

"Battousai! Well, I'll be.." Jinei responded, a wicked edge to his voice. "Thank you for verifying the importance of this girl."

"How about you let her go and I run you through with my sword?"

"How about.. no?"

Kenshin had a mini internal battle with the Battousai. It consisted of an mental arm-wrestling match, followed by 'Rock Paper Scissors', and finished with a staring contest that neither one managed to beat the other at.

Kenshin won by convincing his angry counterpart that Jinei hadn't actually hurt or taken Kaoru yet.

About that time, Jinei gave an insane giggle and wrapped an arm around Kaoru's lithe waist, lunging backwards, through a window.

A paper fluttered to the ground before Kenshin.

"Meet me here, at the appointed time, Battousai. Be ready to fight!"

Kenshin gave a growl, as they went out the window.

"**JINEI!**"

'I don't suppose that this would count as taking?'

'You're still not getting out, Battousai.'

'Ha. Ha. Haha. I laugh at your weak and idle threats.'

With very little effort, the Battousai brought himself into full control again. He adjusted his Katana underneath his coat, pushed a few stray strands of his red hair from his boiling eyes of lava, and snatched up the paper.

He scanned it, and then crumpled it up and tossed it into a trash can. Without furthur ado, the Battousai flowed from the hospital, intent on getting Kaoru back, making sure that she had REALLY said that she loved him, and getting some sleep.

Oh, and Soujiro waking up would be really good, too..

"I'm bored."

"I'm glad to know that."

"Nothing **_ever_** happens here!"

"..yep.."

"Aren't you bored?"

"Could be."

A small laugh followed the last dead-pan statement.

"Wren! Stay in _character_!" The irate drama teacher shouted.

"I'm sorry, it's just so _hard_!" The smallish girl of sixteen, whose golden locks fell straight to an inch past her chin and whose cobalt eyes sparkled with immense life, responded with a large smile. 

Her smiles came easily, and made those around her grin as well.

"Since our lead cannot seem to _focus_ today, class is dismissed.. what, two minutes early? Is that all? You may leave. Come to class prepared to stay in character tommorrow, Wren."

"'Course!" The chipper girl responded with a wave over her shoulder.

She found her best friend, a tall boy with short blonde hair and a somewhat forced but very real smile.

"Hey, Auden!"

"What, Wren?"

"I want to walk home today!"

"You aren't allowed, you know that."

"Just 'cause daddy has some enemies? Feh. You comin' or not?" Auden shook his head helplessly. She was a stubborn girl, and once her mind was made up, nothing short of brute force could change it.

"Alright, I'm just coming so _you_ don't get hurt."

"Such a fabulous friend."

"But if you get in trouble, I was never there."

"A pal to the end. C'mon!"

*****

"Wren. This is _not_ the way to your house."

"I wanted to swing by the mall on the way home, to get that new book by Terry Brooks. Y'know, the High Druid of Shannara series?"

"The first one? Jarka Ruus?"

"Yep!"

"In that case, double-time. I want to get that one too!"

*****

"This looks like a fantastic book."

"It really does."

"But you're going to be late in getting home."

"Oh well." Wren grinned at her friend, holding her purchase to her chest protectivly.

Auden just shook his head, also grinning. He turned to face forward.

Just seconds later, something unexpected happened.

A block from Wren's house, a black van pulled in front of them. Four masked, well-armed men lunged out.

Auden leapt in front of Wren, only to be shot with no remorse. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, in the way of the wrong people.

Wren screamed. She turned to run, but two men caught her arms, and she was jerked back. The book fell from her hands, cracking into the pavement with a muffled thump.

The daughter of Shisho Makoto was dragged, thrashing and shrieking into the van as her best friend bled on the sidewalk.

The van took off with a screech of tires.

The boy rolled over slowly, a hand clasped to his stomach, where the bullet had passed cleanly through and flown past Wren Makoto harmlessly.

"Have.. to get her.. help.." He groaned, mostly to bolster his own confidence. As he began to crawl on his hands and knees, heading towards the closest house that he could see. He didn't have long. He hoped that whoever had kidnapped Wren had only done it for a monetary reason, not for revenge.

**Dove: I'm ungrounded! Funny, I started this during the grounding and ended it the night of the ungrounding. Fun. For those of you confused, yes, Wren is going to become a character. And yes, I made her up. ^-^**

**Sano: Aren't WE creative.**

**Dove: Thank you.**

**Kenshin: Sarcasm much?**

**_Stay tuned next Wednesday for the next installment of _Silence_!_**

(Sorry this one was so short, I am hoping that the next one will be better. It all depends on the response! ^-^)


	2. Shin no Ippou

**Dove: I'm so GLAD that Silence got such a fantastic response!**

**Kenshin: *Tossing apples at Dove-chan***

**Dove: I was hoping to get a response, but the lack of death-threats and the compliments – you guys overwhelmed me! Thank you! And to answer a question I received: As far as I know, Jarka Ruus is the newest one, go to Shannara.com if you want to find out any more. *shrug***

**Sano: *Wickedly sneaking up behind Dove-chan***

**Dove: What else.. um.. Nothing really. I'm glad that Wren-chan got such a lovely response.**

**Sano: *Pounce***

**Dove: *Nonchalant side-step***

**Sano: *Smashes into a wall***

**Dove: Again. Isn't gonna work, Sano. I'm NOT letting you and Kenshin write any more chapters! Look at the plot holes you guys left me with in Dark!**

**Sano: That wasn't all our fault!**

**Kenshin: *Does a little dance as one of his apples clocks Dove***

**Dove:..ow****..**

**Kenshin: *Cough***

**Sano: Dangit, Kenshin! She's still concious!**

**Dove: So sorry. *Perks up* It's almost my birthday! December 15th, I can't wait! *dance* and 2 days later, The Lord of the Rings – The Return of the King is coming out! GOODY!!! I plan to take two of my friends and go see that. ^-^**

**Sano: I'm sure they care.**

**Dove: I'm just trying to OPEN UP to my readers, and give them a sense of FAMILIARITY!!**

**Kenshin: I'm sure they appreciate it, Dove-chan.******

**Dove: Feh. Happy Thanksgiving, everyone who celebrates it.**

**Kenshin: Dove-chan made herself sick on Thanksgiving dinner! *Chuckles at a private joke***

**Dove: Just stop talking to me and let me write this chapter!! Quick note to the readers – I'm not sure how to spell the thingy that Jinei does with his eyes, so I'm just going by the way it sounds. Gomen.**

Silence 

**Chapter Two – Shino Wipou**

****

Kaoru opened her eyes slowly, head pounding. Jinei had cracked her head against the edge of the window as he jumped. She wasn't sure whether it was an accident or planned.

"I see you're awake." She heard Jinei chuckle just out of her range of vision. Kaoru noted that her wrists and ankles were tied. This was not a good thing.

"I'm glad you're so observant. Mind letting me go?" Kaoru straightened up, she pulled her legs underneath her and let her hands fall to her lap. She turned her head to glare at her newest kidnapper.

"I don't think so."

"It was worth a shot." Kaoru muttered. Her eyes strayed to the sky. It was night time, and the full moon shone with incredible intensity above her. It was the Hunters Moon, which explained the brightness.

"The Battousai will be here soon, girl." Jinei's voice brought her attention to him. Kaoru nodded, she already knew this. Was the guy an idiot? "When he comes, he will fight for you. Being out of practice at a skilled hand-to-hand, he will lose. After I have slaughtered him, I'll take care of you."

Kaoru blinked. Talkative, wasn't he?

"You're so thin, I could probably kill you with just my Shino Wipou." He was musing now, so Kaoru deemed his prattle as useless and chose not to listen.

Right about then, a shiver went down her spine. The sudden chill was not from wind. It was from-

***

Wren opened her eyes, having been exposed to a rag of chloroform shortly after her admittance to the van.

A man was the first thing that she saw. He was very tall. Wren noticed that she was in a chair. The mystery man was standing.

"Hello." She decided to break the silence. His eyes moved somewhat, but other than that he remained ridgidly at attention.

"Well, thanks for the fun ride, but I'll be going now –" Wren started to stand.

"Seat yourself. Now." And she immediately did as ordered, the strength and command in the voice surprising her.

A very tall man made his way in front of her.

"Do you know who I am?" His eyes gleamed in the semi-darkness.

"No."

"I am Saitou Hajime. Ring a bell?"

"I.. I think I heard my father mention a 'Saitou' once or twice.." Wren offered.

A door opened out of Wren's line of vision. But Saitou's eyes were to interesting for her to have any will to investigate the newcomer.

Another incredibly tall man went to the guard and dismissed him. After the other man had left, the newcomer came to Wren and Saitou. Saitou had taken a seat and was in the process of lighting a cigarette.

He crouched down in front of Wren, still taller than the somewhat annoyed sixteen-year-old.

"I am Aoshi Shinomori. You are Wren Makoto, daughter of one Shishio Makoto, correct?"

"You know that it is, Mr. Shinomori." Wren grumbled. The door opened again. This time a hyper girl about Wren's age scampered in.

"Lord Aoshi.. there is a bit of a problem. That pesky guy, Jinei Udo, he's kidnapped Miss Kaoru and Himura has gone to fight him for her!" Wren found herself performing a double-take. Jinei? Kaoru? Himura? All of those names sounded incredibly familiar to her.

Misao spun to see the girl in the chair, white as a sheet.

"Hello! I'm Misao!"

"H..hello.. Are you talking about.. Kaoru Kamiya?"

"Yes, I am! You know her?"

"..no.. However, I heard my father talking about her. He described her as.. ah.. a 'Little Bird'. And he said that he cut her. Did he really hurt her?"

"Yes." Misao's eyes narrowed. "You're a Makoto?"

"Yes." Wren sighed. "I hate how he hurts people.. and Himura, he is the Himura Battousai, correct?" She didn't even need to speak, to convey her father's feelings on the Battousai. "Jinei is on my father's payroll."

"Well, at least we know who gave Jinei the orders."

"That man.. is scary." Wren sighed.

"You've met him?" Wren only nodded. Aoshi and Saitou were looking non-plussed. Their interrogation was just done for them. And information that would have taken them.. well, possibly hours to twist out of the girl had come out voluntarily in an off-handed conversation.

***

"Jinei. You called me here, now fight!" Battousai snarled, eyes glowing like Amber coals.

Jinei wasted no moment. Wordless and soundless he struck. Battousai dodged, and retaliated. He ducked and sliced, Battousai parryed.

The fight went on like so for some time, until Jinei got in a lucky swing and nicked Battousai's arm.

"What's the matter, Battousai? You've become weak. Your strange weapon no longer thirsts for the blood of your enemy.You will be an easy mark." He lunged. Battousai focused more on the defense than the offense, dodging and parrying with ease.

Jinei stopped, as quickly as he began. "While killing you will please me, slaying you like I would a child would be no fun and hold no hint of honor." His head jerked to Kaoru. She jumped a little, sure that she'd been forgotten about completely in the fight.

His eyes did something strange, flaring and seeming to reach out towards her. Kaoru sucked in her breath sharply through her teeth as the strange, almost tangible energy touched her. It traveled through her, numbing her. Suddenly, she had no control over her body.

She couldn't breathe. She couldn't blink. She couldn't move.

Kaoru fought the urge to scream – her lungs would not expand so wasting the tiny amount of air she had left to her would be stupid.

"Shino Wipou. In it's strongest form. I have frozen your girl's lungs. You have 5 minutes at most, to defeat me. Or she will strangle."

'_Is it allowable for me to hate him more than you, Battousai?_'

'_No. But I'll let you break the rules. Would you like a go at him?_'

'_Yes, of course I would._'

Battousai handed control back to his counterpart. The 'counterpart', however, was pissed. Much more than the actual murderer.

"I am going to kill you now, Jinei."

"That is good, Battousai. Because if you don't, she will die."

"I am not the Battousai. I am Kenshin Himura." And he charged, snarling ferociously.

Kaoru couldn't breathe. She did not like that feeling at all. She felt light-headed and panicky. And her chest and throat really hurt. A small bit of air escaped her burning lungs.

And then she saw a flash of something out of the corner of her eyes. Straining, she saw a man standing with a handgun aimed at the struggling pair.

"K..ken.. Kenshin.." She attempted, her voice strained and not a decible above a whisper.

Kaoru let her eyes close, frustrated. It was almost as though by doing so she'd taken herself into a slide-show of her life since Kenshin.

She saw him laughing, head thrown back and eyes shining purple.

She saw him protecting her, eyes gold and furious.

She saw him attempting to apologize while she yelled at him for a petty reason.

She saw him setting out her breakfast.

She saw him chasing her brother around for hiding his Wakizashi.

Kaoru, with her last bit of energy, gave up her  last, life-giving air.

"KENSHIN! GUN!" She screamed, and immediately felt the effects. She had less than thirty seconds before she blacked out.

She saw Kenshin turn as the gun exploded. She saw him hit the ground. She saw Jinei's forehead gain an unexpected hole. Kaoru watched as Kenshin tackled the shooter, knocking him out for at least a good thirty minutes with his Katana.

Air..

She saw him turn towards her, noted panic flash across his face. 

Blackness.

***

Her lips were so blue. Jinei was dead – why was she not BREATHING?

"Kaoru! Kaoru, come on, breath!" He shook her. He'd managed to catch her as her eyes rolled back in her head.

"Kaoru. Please!" He pleaded hopefully. No reaction.

He put her down gently, and rolled her on her back. Checking her for a heartbeat, he found a faint and fading one.

"One..two..three.." He counted off as he started CPR. She couldn't breath on her own quite yet, her body was still trying to recover from the advanced hypnosis that had been performed on it.

He covered her mouth with his own, holding her nose, and blew.

"Breath.. come on you ingrate! BREATH!" Kenshin ordered.

Kaoru began to cough after the second repetition. High-pitched and raspy, but she coughed nonetheless.

She opened her eyes and stared at him, confused.

"Ken-ni?" Rain asked.

***

Dove: And because I'm supposed to UPDATE today.. that is all for now. A bit of a cliffie. *GRIN* But at least Wren is on the right side, hai?

**Kenshin:..whatever****..**

**Dove: You're so dour..**

**Sano: Is that a word, or a Doveism?**

**Dove: It's a WORD, Namagomi!**

**Seeya**** next time!**


	3. The Mind

A/N: 

Dove: I am sick, tired, and all-in-all not in a happy mood.

**Kenshin: You don't have a fever..**

**Dove: I still feel like crap.**

**Sano: You look it, too..**

**Dove: Gee. Thanks. *Glare***

**Sano: No prob. *Grin***

**Dove: Whatever. Moving on. I'm sorry this is late, guys, but it took forever.**

Recommended Reading of the Week: Shadow's Light 

****

Silence 

**Chapter Three – The Mind**

_Everything was dark._

_He had a strange floating sensation._

_Nothing hurt; nothing at all was bad or wrong._

_Except.. he was alone._

_Soujiro let out a soundless scream for someone to come and save him from the nothingness surrounding him._

_However, none came to help him. No response to his silent cry._

_'Kaoru, Where are you?'  He wondered desperately. He could see her face in his mind. He clutched at her smiling face, needing that image. He kept it clear in his mind's eye as he fought to free himself from the silence._

~~~

Rain grinned cheerfully at Kenshin, who groaned softly and then attempted a smile.

"Hullo!" He finally chirped, liking the innocent smile on her face to much to be grumpy.

"Is it bad to be dizzy?"

"No, not after.. not being able to breath."

"Oh!" Rain grinned, "Okay!"

Kenshin stood, taking her hand and helping her to her feet.

"Come along, hon. Lets go visit Sano and Sou!"

"Kk, Ken-ni!"

***

They entered the hospital quickly and furtivly, heading right to Soujiro's room. Sano sat next to his bed, staring at the pale face of his little friend.

"What's wrong?"

"His brain activity has shot up, Megumi says that he's gonna wake up soon!"

Kenshin couldn't suppress a grin. Noting the happy emotions in the room, Kaoru did a little happy-dance and clapped her hands cheerfully.

She bounced over to Soujiro, and stared down at his face for a full five minutes. And then she looked up with a frown.

"When's he gonna wake up?"

"Soon." Sano grumbled, not knowing that he was talking to Rain.

Rain's eyes began to change. They shifted to Kaoru's ocean blue. She blinked at them a few times, before giving up on being confused.

"Hey." She sighed. And looked down at Soujiro. "What's going on?"

"Soujiro might wake up soon."

"That's great!" Kaoru gave a sunny grin, pulled up a chair beside her brother, and took his hand.

Sano stared up at Kenshin for a moment, before he processed that he'd been talking to another personality of Kaoru. Oops.

Kaoru paid no attention as the two men left the room.

"Soujiro." She whispered softly. "_Soujiro._ Come on, big bro! You have to wake up. You don't have a choice in the matter. I _need_ you to wake up."

***

_"I need you to wake up" echoed around him._

_Soujiro heard the voice. It was like a rope, dropping from the nothingness. Kaoru was giving him an out._

_'please keep talking..' He begged silently, and his mental self grabbed onto the rope. After an experimental tug, he began to climb._

_It was hard work, each movement hurt. But he needed to get out of his self-made abyss._

_Kaoru was holding the rope for him, but she couldn't very well pull him up._

_'keep waiting for me.. I'm coming..'_

***

Kaoru saw Soujiro's eyelashes fluttering, and he seemed to be struggling to say something.

"Come on.. come on.." She pleaded softly. She hadn't expected him to react to her chatter, but if her talking was bringing him out of the coma, she was more than ready to talk all day!

She heard Kenshin and Sano chatting amiably as they returned from their coffee break. She didn't want them there. It was strange, but she wanted to be the only one with Soujiro when he awoke from the coma.

"Please," She whispered urgently, "Wake up."

***

_"Please," Came the urgent whisper, "Wake up."_

_Soujiro, at this point, was flat-out tired of hearing her voice, so close and far all at once. Tensing, he gave a mightly leap, shouting as he did so. He wanted to reach that voice no-_

~

His eyes opened, and Soujiro gave a tiny, muffled cry. Kaoru gave a whoop of joy. His heart-moniter sped up momentarily. He was on life-support, which kept him from really talking, but he was _awake_.

Kaoru wrapped her arms around her brother and squeezed, feeling tears of joy streaming down her face. She couldn't help it.

Kenshin and Sano came in right about that time.

Kenshin immediately looked around for a source for her tears, and Sano looked right at what he knew the source was.

"Told ya." He said to Kenshin smugly.

Kenshin snorted, and went to stand over the two. Soujiro was patting Kaoru's back with his IV-less arm.

"Glad you decided to rejoin us, brat." He smiled. Soujiro rolled his eyes mockingly.

~~~

Wren rolled over in her bed once more. 

They weren't going to let her go ome, so they'd put her in a small bedroom. It was a nice bedroom, the bed was very soft.

But she'd been tossing and turning all night.

Finally she got up, and stalked right out her door. There was a guard posted outside.. but he was fast asleep. Which was to be expected, considering how late it was.

Wren made her unsteady way down a long hall, finally coming to an open door. Inside were Aoshi and Saitou, Misao was curled up by a crackling fireplace.

Wren leaned against the door-jamb.

Misao looked up at her and smiled.

"Hello." Aoshi and Saitou spun. They stared at her for a moment.

"Why aren't ya in yer room?" Saitou growled, his words clipped. Wren stared at them for a full minute.

"That boy that was with me, that they shot when they took me. What happened to him?"

Misao noticed that her face was very pale, and she was shaking. Sweat made her forehead shine.

"He died." Saitou sighed.

Aoshi seemed to have a moment of compassion.

"He bled out half way to a house to get help for you. I'm sorry." Wren nodded.

"Oh." She took a step into the room. Misao was on her feet in an instant and moving towards the sixteen-year-old.

Wren nodded again. And once more. And then her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted.

Misao had already forseen this, and was close enoguh to catch her. Putting a hand on her forhead, she whistled.

"She's burning up! How on earth did she get a fever?" She asked, almost angrily.

Aoshi shook his head helplessly.

"Okina!" They heard some muffled thumps and bangs as the old man made his way into the room.

"Yes, my Misao?"

"Do you still have that herbal tea stuff that you gave me whenever I got the flu?"

"Yes."

"Can you please make some up for Miss Wren here as I attempt to get her to her bed?"

"Sure thing!" The old man turned and hobbled away.

Misao started to drag Wren to her room, but was stopped by Saitou, whogroaned. He reached down, picked the girl up, and carried her to the room with Misao trailing behind and worrying over the girl.

***

"She has the flu." Misao diagnosed, "I don't understand how she managed to go all day feeling fine. Lookit how pale she is!" She sighed and attempted to get more of the hot tea down Wren's throat.

The feverish girl mumbled something incoherent, and shook her head. Misao followed her with the cup, getting more into her mouth and then rubbing her throat to make her reflexivly swallow.

After twenty minutes, Wren was still pale, and sick. Very sick.

Misao was getting worried.

"Influenza is deadly.." She whispered, her tone worried. "I think that if she's still like this in two hours, we need to get her to a hospital. If for no other reason than to get her hydrated."

"I'll one-up you, Misao. I already called Megumi and she has a room prepared. Lets take her now." Misao looked at Aoshi with stars shining her her eyes. Aoshi, fortunatly for him, was busily picking Wren up.

Dove: Yes, I know the whole.. sickness thing was lame. But it made sense to me! ^-^ After all, I've been sick for two days. Thank goodness I didn't have the flu – that would have been bad because the flu really is deadly this year.

**Kenshin: But she freaked out when she had to get a SHOT..**

**Dove: Yes. Thank you SOOO much for sharing that bit of private information, Kenshin.**

**Sano: You should have seen it! She- MPPH!**

**Dove: *Busily duck-taping the mouths of the two anime bishounen* Yeah. Great. Thanks lots, dears. Now sit down and shuddap. *Innocent smile* Anyhoo. Thanks for all of the reviews!! It's time for me to have a contest.**

**Here it is: Whoever writes the longest review (I'll be counting the words. ^-^) will have a walk-on for the next chapter of Silence!! ^-^ If you're attempting the contest, make sure that I get your email address, so that I can ask you some questions about your character. ^-^ **

**Sano: Lame contest.**

**Dove: *GLARE* Yeah, but I want to see if anyone can write a really long review.**

**Thanks, though, of course, for all of the fantastic reviews that I've gotten thus far! They really brighten my day!!**

**Stay tuned, for the next chapter of Silence!**

On The Next Silence: Kaoru and Kenshin find themselves involved in an actual plot-line, it's male-bonding time for Sanosuke and Soujiro, and Wren finds herself in the hospital – also involved in a plot line! See y'all then!


	4. Crossing Paths

A/N:

Dove: Oh, gomengomengomengomengomen!!!!!! I soo sorry that this bloody thing took so long! Really!! I didn't mean to..

*Deep breath* 

You see, I have spent a whole week studying for my finals and I always stress about tests and then my brother came back for the first time in 4 years with his new wife so I've been trying to keep my cool around THEM, when all I want to do is take a knife to their collective throat.

And I've been so stressed and tired..

And to top it ALL of, when I finished the BLOODY, MARSHMELLOW-FORSAKEN CHAPTER.. I got a review that beat my winner so I had to write it all bloody over again!!!

Kenshin: You're such a whiner, Dove-chan.

Dove: Oh shut up.

Sano: Gonna announce the winner? *Sips at his sake*

Dove: Y- where did you get that?

Sano: That cupboard under your microwave, o'course.

Dove: You're gonna get me grounded.

Kenshin: Yeah, I'll bet your mom is gonna think that you did it..

Dove: Shaddap. *Droop*

Sano: *Guzzle*

Dove: ANYHOO. The winner of my Silence Review Contest is: Boomerang-chan!!!

Excellent job, luv! You wrote a 6-page review, 3,061 words long! The only one that came close to that was from Crystal Renee, at 1,855. I'm very proud of you.

Because I'm to lazy to email you (Tsk, Tsk, Dove-chan! Shuddap Akurei.) I'm going to call you Mera. Enjoy!

Silence

Chapter Four – Crossing Paths

Megumi was tired. Her feet hurt, too.

She'd been on her shift since the accident, and hadn't taken a moment's rest; she'd been too worried about Soujiro. Now she had a girl coming in that probably had the flu – bad if Aoshi' s icy explanation meant anything.

And it usually did.

He was really good at remembering details and getting the needed information to whoever needed it. Quite responsible. And kind of handsome..

_'Back. On. Track.'_

Megumi decided that coffee might help knock some sense into her addled mind. Thinking about.. Aoshi like that! He was completely claimed by Misao, the girl might as well tie a sign to him. Megumi had a feeling that if Misao suddenly learned to read minds, she'd be in deep marshmellows for those thoughts.

She passed by some open doors, greeting whoever was in the room as she passed.

She strolled by Soujiro' s room.

"Hey, Kaoru. Kenshin. Sano. Soujiro. Nice to see you."

"Hi!" Megumi continued on her merry way.

And then stopped, and did an infamous double-take.

Her mind performed a rewind.

Kaoru. Kenshin. Coffee cup. Sano. Normal.. Soujiro.. flowers on the windowsill.. Kaoru smiling.. WAIT!! Soujiro!?

She backpedaled and probably would have left skid marks if she'd been a car.

"SOUJIRO!?" She raced into the room, immediately checking Soujiro' s eyes and vitals. "You're awake! This is fantastic!"

He nodded, and then pointed at the tube in his throat.

Megumi obligingly removed it.

Soujiro gagged.

He coughed weakly, and attempted to speak.

"It might take you a bit, you just had a tube down your throat, Soujiro." Megumi admonished. He frowned and nodded, crossing his arms and looking for the entire world like a pouting child.

Kaoru bopped him on the head and grinned.

Megumi snorted, and headed back for the door, after assuring herself of Soujiro' s durability. The guy had to have nine lives.

The bruises on his face had gone down, Megumi realized as she took her leave, saying that she needed to check up on a new patient.

***

Megumi entered the room, and paused.

If she hadn't been a doctor.. She still would have known that the girl on the bed was obviously not well.

She looked somewhat haphazard. She obviously hadn't moved since being dropped and set up with an IV.

Megumi crossed to her bedside in four long strides, and brushed her sweat-soaked bangs from her forehead, judging by the feel of the skin that the girl's fever was well over 100 degrees.

She reached a full airborne height of about 5 feet when Misao suddenly spoke from behind her, where she'd come up soundlessly – per her training.

"She gonna be okay?"

Megumi nodded while weakly trying to calm her racing heart with a hand on her chest.

"Y-yeah. She'll be okay. You brought her here soon enough that we can pump her full of antibiotics, fluids, and send her on her way. I think she may have strep throat to top off the flu. We'll need to run some quick tests. A throat culture and a blood test."

"Fun." Misao shuddered.

"Geesh, Misao! You don't mind getting stuck full of your Kunai, but you freak at the sight of a needle." Megumi shook her head and 'tsk-tsked'. Misao grumbled evilly under her breath.

***

The airport was frighteningly noisy. People hurried through the terminal, ramming into each other quite often.

A fresh group of passengers exited a newly arrived jet, making their way into the bustle of the airport.

"Finally, that was an incredibly long trip!" A finely dressed man grumbled.

"Well, what do you expect, sweetie, we flew from Shanghai!" His wife scolded cheerfully, poking him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Yeah, yeah." They continued.

A well-dressed, tall man followed soon after. He wore clothes directly from china, a white shirt with a mandarin collar and matching Chinese-styled pants. His hair was spiked, and he wore intricate sunglasses over his brilliant blue eyes.

The artificial breeze from the air conditioners blew his white hair slightly as he grinned.

"Yes, a long trip indeed." And his pace sped as he headed for the exit.

***

Kenshin gently took Kaoru's arm and pulled her from her brother's side. She groaned pointedly, and he grinned slightly.

"I know you want to talk to your brother, luv. But first I have to know: Are you alright?"

Her eyes went wide as she stared up at him. Kaoru's skin was somewhat pale; Kenshin figured that she might have a cold.

"I'm fine."

***

His white hair swayed gently from a new manmade breeze generated by the heating ducts.

He was tall, and his hatred-filled blue eyes seemed to stare through everyone he looked at. He was very fast, not to mention that his destination was less than two miles from where he'd started.

His armed moved methodically, causing more of a fine gray dust to fall from his left sleeve and float into the air.

Enishi Yukishiro giggled. An insane sound that caused those near him to reconsider their placement.

He strolled arrogantly out of the building through the automatic double-doors.

Now all he had to do was wait…

The airborne virus was free.

It was a strange virus, created by him. It only attacked the weakened immune systems of the sick, and it struck immediately.

It was deadly.

There was no known cure – because no one knew it existed.

It was revenge.

The ducts circulated it almost immediately.

***

Wren's whole body went rigid.

Megumi had been examining the negative response to the test for Strep Throat, when the heart monitor alerted her to Wren's distress. It beeped loudly and much to quickly.

Megumi hurried to her patient's side.

"And the award for least color goes to.." Megumi quipped to herself as she leaned over the prone girl.

Wren's face was tingeing blue and she was gasping for breath. Megumi let loose with an admirable string of curses.

"**ASTHMA!** Curse Aoshi for not knowing!" 

Megumi hurried out and returned with an oxygen mask and a nebulizer. She didn't have a nurse with her for a reason – there were none aligned with the syndicate.

Megumi put the oxygen mask on her, and added albuterol to the compressor. The hissing sound meant that it was going through. It was actually somewhat complicated.

However, Wren didn't calm down, even though she was breathing. She was thrashing and whimpering. 

"It's alright. Come on, calm down." Wren's fist narrowly missed Megumi's face.

She ducked another wild thrash from the delirious girl, and brushed Wren's blonde, sweat-soaked bangs from her face.

The girl's ice-blue eyes snapped open for a moment, staring through Megumi – she was completely delirious.

Wren's sudden scream caused people down the hall to flinch. Megumi's hand took care of any other sounds that Wren might have made.

The girl twitched a few times, whimpered, and then her eyes rolled back in her head.

Megumi stared at the limp girl.

The IV had been yanked out during her delirious matter, and blood was dribbling steadily from the punctured vein.

The door slammed open.

***

Kenshin took a step closer to Kaoru. Her eyes were looking slightly glassy.

"Kaoru." He moved his face towards hers. Her bangs were stuck to her forehead by sudden perspiration. "Are you sure?"

She moved in until they were separated by will alone. 

Kenshin started to close the distance..

When Kaoru gave a tiny gasp and fainted into Kenshin's arms. Kenshin sighed, and then realized that his Kaoru was unconcious in his arms.

"Sanosuke. Get. Megumi. Now."

***

"Fox..fox..fox..d***it, Megumi! Yeh'd better not be on break!" Sano finished his sentence with some extra, mostly unneeded – but still fun – cursing.

Making some interesting words up, Sano sprinted on.

He heard a piercing scream to his right and followed it immediately.

"Givin' some whelp a shot?" He grunted, and slammed the door open, gulping for air. "You. Go. Kaoru. Now." He gasped.

"Not without Wren. She'd not very we-" Sano scooped the girl into his arms.

"Kay. Go." As ordered, Megumi took off at a sprint for Soujiro' s room. Kaoru had looked fine when she'd left!

Glancing into some open rooms, Megumi noticed something odd.

People..didn't look to well.

She saw three people faint as she headed for Soujiro' s room, some people weren't moving at all, and at least two people had already flat-lined. What was going on?

Megumi dashed into Soujiro' s room, in time to see Soujiro cease his movement.

"I don't _get_ it!" She whined, seeing Kaoru stretched out on the floor, Kenshin's trenchcoat balled up underneath her head. She was pale, and obviously already delirious.

Kenshin snorted. "I don't want you to _get it_ I want you to **fix it.**" He retorted.

Sano came in looking a bit nauseas.

"Ah.. Fox.. your 'Wren' girl.. just started coughing up blood on me." The shining red liquid was thick on his chest and open white button-down.

Megumi was starting to look nervous.

"Just make sure that she can breath." She ordered, and began checking Kaoru's vitals.

Kenshin looked up at the newcomer.

Her hair fell just past her chin, and if she hadn't been sick, it probably would have shone with golden life. She opened her eyes for a moment, and he noted that they were currently a lifeless cobalt, just before they slid shut again. She didn't look tall, maybe about 5'1", she had delicate hands with long, thin fingers. Her jaw was somewhat squared, but also looked delicate.

All in all, she had a china-doll look to her.

It rather reminded him of his Kaoru, of course, Kaoru was prettier.

He realized that Kaoru had started coughing, and glanced down at her to see blood bubbling at her mouth.

He grabbed her and sat her up, so that the blood would come out of her mouth and not lodge in her throat.

When he found out what was going on, he was probably going to have to beat someone down. He always did. Kaoru could never just 'be sick'.

A nurse scampered in.

"Doctor Takani, we have a problem. Almost all of our patients have started getting vehemently ill. All of them have been coughing up blood, we seem to have an epidemic." Her face was pale from fear, and her eyes were wide. 

"Yes, thank you Mera." Megumi responded, her voice tense. "I need you to stay here and watch over the blonde, Wren, while I attempt to help these other two."

The pretty nurse nodded curtly. "Yes'm." Sano blinked. Her nametag said 'Boomerang'.

"Boomerang? That's an odd na- ow!" Mera withdrew her fist from Sano's gut innocently.

"I've heard stories of you, Mr. Sagara. Don't even **start** on my name." She smiled prettily and dropped to her knees next to Wren's prone form, on the ground where Sano had dropped her.

Dove: I'm very sorry that this is so short.. and Boomerang-chan, I fully intend to have you in the next chapter, as well. Who knows, maybe Mera will become a full character.

Sano: Lame virus.

Kenshin: What's it called?

Dove: …um…Jinchuu..

Enishi: HEY!

Dove: What?! It works with your whole.. thingy! 'Sides, you're the nutcase that's poisoning sick people to get even with a man who already apologized and atoned for his crimes!

Enishi: So.

Kenshin: When do I get to pound this b****** into the ground?

Enishi: Dude. That's not cool.

Sano: That was not expected..

Kenshin: What are you doing, Dove?

Dove: *Watching Pirates of the Caribbean for the 19th time in a week* Mm? Oh, not much. We need to end this rant. Thanks for sticking with me despite my.. poofing, my friends! Happy birthday to me, and those of us with birthdays near me. ^-^ Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays, whatever you celebrate!

I'm in a Christmas play for my church, it's tomorrow night, I just had to take a role from someone, and so I'm off to memorize my bloody lines.

Bye!

Sano: Guys, what are you doing?

Kenshin: *Admiring Enishi' s sword* That is an AWESOME blade man!

Enishi: Thanks! *Admiring Kenshin's pink gi* Lovin' the…flair!

Kenshin: Not funny.

Enishi: Sorry.

Kenshin and Enishi: *Stroll off arm-in-arm singing 'It's a Beautiful Morning'*

((Time of completion: 12:21, fun, palindrome!))

_Tune in next time, for Silence!_

_On The Next, Silence:_

Kenshin finds out what's going on, Enishi brags and reminisces, people die, and I learn to write! Enjoy!


	5. Enishi

A/N: Sorreh, guys, this isn't gonna be to long. I'm extremely exhausted, and hardly have the energy to start it, let alone reach even five pages. Gomen. Lots of Gomen.

**Sano: FINALLY she starts in with Japanese!**

**Dove: Whatever.**

**Silence**

**Chapter Five – Enishi**

"So, what's going on?" Sano asked Megumi as the dark-haired doctor scampered around the room.

He'd long-since decided that speaking with Mera was more painful than productive.

"We have some sort of insane virus that was NOT here an hour ago. It's only hitting the sick.. the visitors and such are fine. I believe it's airborne, it moved to fast to be casual contact or the like."

Sano gulped. Mera turned Wren on her side so that the blood the girl was spitting up would come out of her mouth and not drown her.

The phone rang.

It was such an unexpected event that it took everyone a moment to register the fact that the annoying noise was, in fact, the phone. Being loud.

Kenshin picked up the receiver.

"What?" And had to jerk it away from his ear for a moment so that the hysterical laughter would not deafen him.

"By now your 'friends' are feeling the effects, eh Battousai?"

"Who is this?"

"The creator of Jinchuu!"

"Jinchuu?"

"The disease that is going to kill your friends."

"Isn't that friendly. Why don'tcha come into the room where you know I am? That way I can beat you down with a baseball bat."

"Sure thing, Batt-boy!"

"Original. Be here in ten minutes," Battousai dropped the phone into the cradle and turned. "Something is going on.. another old enemy. He calls the virus 'Jinchuu'."

"Whoa." Mera held up her hand. "Waitaminute. You mean that someone **purposely** set this virus loose? Like chemical warfare or something?"

"Yep. We're trusting you not to tell anyone."

"Well, screw you and yer trust – this needs to be reported!" Mera started for the door. Sanosuke stepped in her way.

" I don't wanna hurt yeh, but if yeh try to get out of this room, I will." Mera feinted and tried for the door. Sano close lined her. The nurse groaned from the floor, glad she was wearing pants.

"That was not cool, Mr. Sagara." She spun into a leg-sweep, and once he was on the ground leapt for the door. Sanosuke grabbed Boomerang's foot as she ran and brought her to the ground as well. He pulled her to himself, standing, and trapped her arms by her sides. "Let me go you ingrate!"

"No."

"**Cretin!**"

"No."

"**Street-fighting gangsta!**" 

"Yeah, thanks. Still not lettin' yeh leave this room, girly. If you do, you will be killed. I'm not playin' with yeh." Mera blinked at him.

"Why?"

"Because we are a part of a special branch of government, and an enemy of the country is coming to duke it out with our highest ranked, Agent 1st Class Himura. We will kill you to keep from compromising our mission." Sano lied without batting an eyelash. Mera stared around the room. Upon receiving nods, she let her shoulders droop.

"It's **way** against protocol. But okay, I won't go anywhere." Sano let her go, and true to her word, Mera went back to her patient.

A white-haired man strolled in the door.

"Enishi." Kenshin growled, staring at the man's crazy eyes.

"Yep yep yep, Battousai! Me me me! All me again again again! What will you you you do? Hmm hmm hmm?" He giggled nuttily. Kenshin twitched.

Enishi was completely, mentally, insane. For a moment, he felt sorry for the man. And then he remembered that Enishi was the man who set loose the virus that was attacking Kaoru.

"What do you want, so I can heal her?" Kenshin sighed, waving at his Kaoru. Enishi giggled.

"How sweet sweet sweet! You've already found a new love! So soon soon soon after killing killing killing my big sister! My Tomoe Tomoe Tomoe!" Kenshin groaned.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Battousai dodged the potentially deadly attack from his opponent. He took only a gash to the cheek, nothing more.

He was in position for his killing blow. Raising his sword, he charged, closing his eyes against the force of the wind in his face. The blade ran through his opponent cleanly.

Flicking the blood from the blade, he replaced it in it's sheath and headed to his last assignment.

It was almost midnight when he arrived at the mansion. Scaling the grooved wall, he swung onto his target's balcony. The stupid man slept with his balcony unlocked. Idiot.

Battousai entered. His eyes weren't completely adjusted, but he was tired and wanted to get home to his Tomoe.

He banged his sword against the bed-post. He saw a shadowy figure sitting up. Swinging, Battousai beheaded it.

There was a man's yell, and a bedside lamp snapped on.

Battousai's heart froze.

Tomoe.. it was Tomoe..

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Yes, Enishi. I've found a new love. Now let me save her, so that Tomoe doesn't end up with a  sister."

Enishi's crazy grin widened. He crouched next to Kaoru. Kenshin stiffened, hand drifting to his sword.

The white-haired man ran a finger down Kaoru's burning face.

"Now now now. So impatient. You'll have a chance chance chance. But you have to do one thing."

"Name it."

"Sacrifice one of these people, to save the lives of everyone else."

Kenshin froze. His heart literally stopped beating for a few moments.

"An eye for an eye eye eye." Enishi grinned. Sano grunted,

"The world would be blind."

"You have 3 seconds, or **I** pick." Kenshin couldn't breath.. "One one one.. two.. three three three.." Enishi chuckled. "Her." He pointed to Kaoru, as everyone knew he would.

"N..no.." Kenshin struggled to speak.

"That or everyone dies dies dies!" Kaoru had awoken. She was pale and unable to move. But she rasped out, 

"Do it.. so..everyone..live.." Before her strength failed her and she sank into oblivion.

Kenshin was shaking violently. Enishi picked Kaoru up, and strolled out of the room. No one stopped him. No one could. They were in a strange sort of shock.

"..what's gonna happen to her?" Mera asked, breaking the stalemate. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Kenshin moved.

The red-head dropped to his knees and let out a deafening keening cry.

"**KAORU!!!!!!!!**" His eyes flashed gold.

A/N:

Dove: Sorry sorry.. I am soo sorry this is so short. I'm still working on learning to write..

**Kenshin: Good luck with that.**

**Time of Completion: ****1:13 am******

**HAPPPPYYYY NEEEWWWWYYYEEEAARRRR!!!**

**Oy****, guys. Sorry that Enishi is so.. weird. But I've decided to make him.. insane. Sorry, Enishi-lovers. I have nothing against him..**

**~*~**

_Next Time, On Silence: The struggle to recover Kaoru, truths are told, and friendships are put to the test. And Dove learns the meaning of 'Start writing BEFORE Wednesday night to allow leisure time, plot-line, and sleep'._ Seeya then!


	6. Return

**A/N: **

**Dove: I'm sorry this is late. I was sick. Again. I need to have my immune system checked or something.. I catch _everything_! *sigh***

**Sano: Oy! I bet you were just putting it off!**

**Dove: WAS NOT! Hey, guess what?  I got to see the Samurai X DVD!! Well..one of them. ^-^ It was awesome!! ..Per usual, Kenshin sounded girly and Kaoru innocent.. but Kenshin was somewhat more manly and Kaoru managed to sound like she was not a blonde. ((I'm a blonde..so no insult. ^-^)) Sano sounded like an Irish Drunkard, which was actually really cool for him.. the only real problem that I had was Yahiko. He sounded like a 32-year-old man!!**

**Yahiko****: Rock on.**

**Dove: NO! NO! NO!! GO AWAY!!**

**Soujiro****: ..to**** late..**

**Dove: Darnit..**

**Yahiko****: *Smirk***

**Dove: Y'know.. I got a review. It was immensly insulting (The content, not receiving one.^-^') This gal says 'I'm not gonna be reading your story any more because you don't have as much action, I'll always like Dark more.' (- Not a direct quote..) Good to know, luv. Real great to know that you like Dark (Not prob with that! ^_-) However, I'm insulted that you think character and plot development is boring. I certaintly hope that the battle I have planned for this will appease the blood-lusting appetite.**

**Kenshin: Whose? Yours, or hers?**

**Dove: Shuddap. *Starts chapter***

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Silence**

**Chapter Six – Return**

_Sakuras__ bleed._

_The light petals float and dance, high on the air._

_And then they crash to the ground, dream shattered._

_They bleed._

_They turn the ground muddy and red,_

_Cherry Blossoms bleed._

Kenshin was crying. That was the first thing that Sano noticed. His eyes were brilliant with unshed tears, and two or three escaped. He looked completely hopeless and downcast, not even moving to recover his love.

The fighter allowed that for all of four seconds.

Kenshin was shocked when a hand fell on his cheek with MachIII force. His eyes, still glinting gold and shimmering with tears, snapped up to glare at the face of his attacker.

Sano's arms were crossed irritably.

"So, what Kenshin? Now yer just gonna sit there and whimper? Nope. Yer not. Now git up and go save Missy from the nutcase!"

Kenshin stared at Sano, shock flitted over his face, as his eyes - now fully violet - peered towards his trenchcoat, where Kaoru had been just minutes before.

"How...and...what about the sick people? That cure.. they need it!" Wren's voice came from his right.

"We're okay." He spun. The blonde smiled up at him, pale and bloody but almost healthy.

"Who? How?"

"The dude was true to his word. Shock. Now that we know that, lets follow him, Kenshin! The people will be okay."

Kenshin shook his head slowly.

"I.. I can't, Sano. I'm tired. I..can't." Fury filled the normally amiable face of Sano. The fighter struck Kenshin hard, with a steel fist.

The red-head hit the ground, eyes closing.

"Let me sleep.." Sano hit him again, harder.

"**I don't want you, Kenshin! You can sleep! I want Battousai! Battousai! _Battousai! GIVE ME BATTOUSAI!_**" He punctuated every other word by decking Kenshin as hard as he could across the face, holding him up by the collar.

The other man's eyes snapped open, flaring an icy gold. Fury seemed to radiate from the assassin. Sano released him immediatly and stepped back. He felt a little guilty - Missy was gonna be pissed, all of her careful work and tender care had just been ruined, her sweet Kenshin had reverted back to how he'd been in the beginning of thier relationship. But it was the only way!

Battousai eyed his 'friend'. And then he smirked.

"Thanks, Sanosuke. Now, where is Kaoru?"

"Enishi has her. I dunno where."

"That nutcase always wants something, he'll prolly contact me. I'm sure he has my cell number. Lets go." Sanosuke ran to keep up with the golden-eyed man, who was on a severe warpath. He wanted blood. Lots of blood.

"Where are we headed?"

"Where else, numbskull? Hiko."

"_Hiko!?_"

"Yes."

"What's _wrong_ with you?"

"Hiko will know what to do." Sano groaned. Battousai really _was_ his old self.. Kaoru was gonna have his head on a stick.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Light was pouring in from a high window above her head. Kaoru groaned and rolled over, mumbling something about turtles.

And then she gave a gasp and sat straight up. She felt a wave of dizziness wash over her briefly, but it didn't last. She was feeling much better..but..where?

All she remembered was feeling suddenly sick, seeing Kenshin trying to talk.. blackness...waking up for a few moments...seeing a strange man with white hair leaning over her...being lifted into strange arms..and the smell of white plums.

She blinked down at herself.

Since when did she wear a low-cut, silky, ankle-length nightgown? Blushing at the amount of exposed flesh she looked around hopefully for a bathrobe. Not finding one, she just pulled up on the nightgown and stood.

She eyed the room she was in. It was sparse, but well-furnished. There was a picture of a beautiful woman on the wall..it looked oddly familiar, but she couldn't place it. Haunted brown eyes stared at her from a pale face framed by black hair. A small smile was on the woman's face, but it didn't reach her cold eyes.

Kaoru also noticed a bronzed statuette of a horse.

"This'll do.." She muttered, weighing it gently in her right hand. She tried the door, and was surprised when it opened easily. She started down the hall, eyes wide. She stumbled every once and a while, still weak.

'_I'm sorry for making you worry about me again.. I'll be back soon.. Kenshin..Soujiro..Sano..Megumi..everyone..soon._'

 She found another door and pulled it open, stopping short when she found herself at a balcony. After a moment of hesitation she headed onto it, and peered over the railing. Her heart leapt to her throat. 

There was a large cliff, a sheer drop almost sixty feet to crashing water.

'_Where am I? How did I get here..?_' 

"It's no use trying to run run run away!" Came a voice from behind her. Kaoru spun, staring at the man behind her, frightened. He was tall, very tall. His hair was white, and his eyes were an icy blue. Cold.. like that woman..

Kaoru hesitated for a moment, before she whipped her arm up with the statuette and swung it at Enishi's head. A grin lit across his face, and he ducked the swinging statue. Catching her arm as her swing carried, he squeezed her wrist enough that she was forced to drop her bludgeon. 

He spun Kaoru with her arm, and when she put out the other arm to balance herself, grabbed that one as well. In a moment, her back was pressed to his stomach and he held her arms across her chest, pinning her.

"Let me go!"

"..no.."

"Who are you?!"

"My name is Enishi, _Miss_ Kaoru." She struggled fruitlessly as she continued her questioning.

"Where are we?"

"It's a deserted island, a relay station my organization uses to ship goods by sea into Tokyo. It's at least 20 kilometers to the nearest island, and there are sharks in the area. On top of that, except for the inlet you see before you, it's all sheer vertical precipice. Aside from the weekly ferry, no one can get in or out. In short, it's a natural prison." She realized something. He wasn't repeating words. This seemed distinctly odd.

"Don't.. you usually repeat words?"

"..I suppose I do.." He grinned. Kaoru was beginning to feel some serious fear. She hadn't even been as afraid when she'd first met Battousai. The red-haired assassin had actually been easier to read - _and much more sane_.

"What do you want!?"

"I want Battousai dead, sweetie."

"Ehh.." Kaoru blinked. Enishi released her arms, and then let her go, stepping away.

"I want my Tomoe to smile at me. Battousai needs to be in hell for this to happen. That's all there is to it." He turned and left. Kaoru dropped to her knees, exhaustion sweeping her legs out from underneath her.

"Tomoe.." She whispered, realizing who the beautiful woman in that picture was.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"But Hiko is the man who put Kaoru in danger!"

"I'm sure he had a reason."

"YOUR Kaoru. Without your permission!" That brought Battousai up short.

"MY Kaoru?"

"Yes!"

"Hm.." An exhuberant voice turned both of thier heads.

"Yo! Himura, Rooster! Lord Aoshi and I know where Miss Kaoru is!"

".." Was Battousai's response.

"Well, lets go!" Misao grinned, and led the way to Aoshi, who took them to a boat. A police boat.

Battousai backed away.

"You IDIOT! What are you trying to do-" Sano clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Saitou is on our side, this is his boat, no 'bad' officers on here." He winked. Battousai hesitated, and then nodded. The hand was removed.

"Take me to my Kaoru!" Sano and Misao shared a private grin at the Kenshin-like words coming from Battousai's mouth. The two were blurring together more and more...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sir! There is a police boat approaching the island! Permission to fire?" One of Enishi's head lackeys, Heishin, inquired.

"Of course not. Battousai is probably on it."

"Yes sir."

Enishi headed up to the balcony where he and Kaoru had enjoyed a discussion earlier.

'_So soon..you must really care.._' Right then, Kaoru came charging out with her make-shift, broom-handle bokken. '_Smile for me big sister? Smile?'_ He begged the frowning girl who leapt to mind at the mere thought of Battousai.

Kaoru stopped short, seeing his glazed eyes. As suddenly as they'd become unfocused, they seemed to clear. She noted the change and swung. When he blocked, she recovered and struck again, harder. She had to take him down, take him prisoner, and then maybe she could get away..

His hand wrapped around her throat. He squeezed, his long, pale fingers exerting incredible force.

"You must stop attacking me." He hissed while she gasped and clawed at his arm. She changed tactics and swung her Bokken, but he wrenched it away from her. Kaoru's eyes began to sting, tears her natural reaction to the pain.

She could almost _hear_ Akuma begging to be let free, to _fight_.

'_No..I__ have to handle this myself..I'm a **big** girl now!_' She argued mentally, twisting helplessly. Enishi had lifted his arm somewhat, and she now stood on her tip-toes to breath.

"Alrighty then, sweetie. Lets go meet Battousai." He smirked, releasing her. Kaoru fell against him, trying to breath and still weak from illness. He supported her as he walked them off of the balcony, a wicked grin across his face.

'_..Battousai?.._' Kaoru wondered absently, gasping for air - taking large, greedy gulps.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Inspector Fujita, we're nearing the island!" Saitou waved a hand at the voice in acknowledgement. Battousai spoke suddenly, for the first time since the beginning of the trip. The sunlight glinted off of his eyes, giving them a feral sheen.

"To be honest, I haven't truly practiced in some time. This fight.. it will be close. I ask that you all lend your strength."

"Duh!" Misao grinned. "That's why me and Aoshi are here! Right, Lord Aoshi?"

"Yes." Was his mono-syllabic response.

Soujiro, who had been waiting on the boat when they arrived, tossed in his affirmative as well.

''Me to, of course, Kenshin. As always." Battousai allowed a smile. It would have been genuine if it had been Kenshin.. this was more like a cross between a grimace and a smirk. But it was an attempt at a smile nonetheless.

A sudden explosion rocked the ship, and almost threw Misao overboard. In fact, it would have if Aoshi hadn't reached out and pulled her to him. A blush crept along her cheeks.

"What was that?!" Battousai shouted.

"_Mines_!" Saitou responded, furious. "We've been hit! Nothing to serious, but the hull is damaged and leaking!"

"Another hit will sink us!" Sanosuke announced, worried. Misao leapt away from Aoshi, to the front of the boat.

"There won't be another hit!" Her Kunai appeared from the hidden mechanism in her wrist-guards. She concentrated on the water. "There..distance.. 62 meters.., 30 degrees to the right..or..32? No..30..darnit.."

"Distance 61.5, 29.7 degrees to the right. Don't try to look underwater, concentrate on the disturbances in the waves and you'll see them. Now throw!" Misao responded instantly as ordered. Time held his breath...

The Kunai stuck. had it been just a little bit off, they'd all be swimming the River Styx. It set off one mine, which set off another, another..a chain reaction!

"Alright! I finally got to help you, Himura!"

"Yes. You did. Appreciated." Battousai responded shortly. Misao beamed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Heishin was confused.

"The mines..are self-destructing? How in the name of all that is holy did _that_ happen!?"

Enishi had entered behind him, holding Kaoru with one arm. Another crazed/wicked smile crossed his face. "He's here."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The boat hit shore.

"Yeah! Land!" Sano leapt off. The rest were quick to follow, Saitou paused to coo over his damaged ship.

"So..what do we do now, Battousai?" Aoshi eyed the surrounding Pine trees apprehensively.

The golden-eyed assassin didn't seem to hear him.

"ENISHI! I AM HERE, NOW, TO TAKE BACK WHAT IS MINE! COME OUT NOW, UNDER THE SUN, AND LET ME FIGHT YOU AND GET MY KAORU BACK!" He shouted, his voice echoing loudly.

There was silence.

"We will give him a half an hour. This is a personal fight. I don't want the rest of you involved if I can prevent it." He pulled off his trench coat, folding it neatly, and his Wakizashi. He only wanted his Katana. Pulling out the blade, a reversed blade.. it was reversed for reasons of his own.. but deadly.. he eyed the sharp edge. He rubbed a fleck of stuck-on blood, and then he replaced it in its scabbard.

"What if he doesn't come out?"

"We will head in, kill as many as we can, and while the halls are bathed in their blood, we will take back my Kaoru by force." Sano paled a bit.

"Uh.. yeah! Somewhat like I want to hear!"

"But..will Kaoru be alright?" Misao mused. Aoshi nodded.

"I can't imagine Enishi wanting to add to his problems."

"True.." She allowed.

"It's settled, then." Soujiro announced quietly. "Mr. Himura, may I borrow your Wakizashi?" Battousai nodded, and the Tenken took the weapon from the ground. He slid it out somewhat, eyed it, and then slid it back in with a sharp click and slipped it into his belt.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Heishin was still uncertain. "Did you hear that, Mr. Enishi? There's a cop out there, too.." He tapped a telescope irritably in his hand. "If there was ever a time to settle this, it's now. There's probably a whole FORCE of cops out there, waiting to attack!" He didn't realize that everyone out there was against the law.

"Heishin. Whatever else happens, my fight will be today. You will recieve the organization as promised. Until then, _get out_."

"What? Why are you-" He was interrupted rudely by Enishi's cold voice.

"You bore me." Heishin hesitated. He seemed ready to argue. But seeing Enishi's face and the fact that he had a half-conscious girl at his side, bruises standing out like beacons on her throat, he thought the better of it.

"Yes, sir." And left.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Saitou puffed cheerfully on his cigarette.

'_Almost out...must remember to get more..I don't much like this brand..oh, someone's talking..who cares.._'

Heishin and four men seemed to appear out of nowhere, suddenly standing before the group.

"Go away." Sano ordered. No response. He cracked his knuckles and grinned. "I get two." Misao jumped up and down.

"Me! ME! ME! I want one!"

"Misao gets one."

"Me!" Soujiro cheered.

"Soujiro gets one."

"I get Wu Heishin." Heishin looked surprised that Battousai knew his name, and then shrugged sheepishly.

"Go.'' Saitou muttered. The silence broke. Misao stuck her opponent's throat full of Kunai. Aoshi was kind of proud of her effective, quick, silent, win.

Sano broke the necks of both of his attackers. Soujiro drew his Wakizashi, and performed a 3-step below Shukuchi. In moments, he was behind the man. He sliced him in half.

Battousai toyed with Heishin for a moment, before growing bored of the game and running his sword through the man's heart.

"All done." He frowned at the bodies littering the ground. Misao and Soujiro picked up two and dragged them into the trees, Saitou took the other two, still puffing away on his cancer-stick.

"Impressive." Enishi smirked as he strolled onto the beach. Everyone froze.

"That's Enishi? Not bad.." Misao mumbled, and then blushed a brilliant red. Aoshi smirked at her out of the corner of his mouth. She would have fainted, had she seen it.

Soujiro growled.

"Where's Kaoru!? Tell me now, or I'll rip yer heart out!" There was a pause. Violent. Oddly violent. Sano cuffed Soujiro.

"Yer to young to be sayin' stuff like that. So lemme do it. Now answer me, shades! Where's the girl?"

"Oh, I give up! Don't leave me behind. I'm wearing sandals...I don't know this island at all. I don't even know where I ...am ..." It was Kaoru's voice. Kaoru!

Enishi had released her, giving her shoes, and telling her to follow him. Now she leaned against a tree, unable to breath.

"Kaoru!"

"Kao…? Misao!" A smile lit her face. Kaoru released the tree and started forward. "Kenshin!"

Enishi's sword dropped between her and Battousai.

"That's far enough, Kaoru. I brought her, Battousai, so that you couldn't say that you couldn't concentrate because you were worried for her safety."

Kaoru narrowed her eyes, and tried to run around the blade. Enishi sighed, and reached out nimbly, grabbing her and holding her with one arm loosely around her throat. After a moment's struggle, she gave up from pure exhaustion.

"Battousai. If you want to take her back with you, you'll have to fight me - to the death." He released Kaoru, turned, and pushed her, sending her flying back into the trees.

"Woman, you take one step out of those trees, and I'll kill you. I brought you here to watch Battousai die."

"How nice." Kaoru muttered, sinking to her knees.

"I'm getting sick of you, shades." Sano grumbled, eyeing Kaoru. She seemed okay..

"Now that I know my little sister is okay, I will not interfere unless asked." Soujiro backed away.

Misao raised a determined fist. "We _are_ gonna take Kaoru home!"

"Yes, we are." Battousai agreed. "Your help is appreciated. I will take over from here."

'_Should I just try to loop around?_' Kaoru wondered. '_I don't think he could really kill me..should I push it?_' 

"I'll be right there, Kaoru. Wait for me." Kaoru stared at his golden eyes. Something was..different.. She nodded, with a forced smile.

"Alright."

"The living hell you've been put through.. it's not want Tomoe wants. She wants me to send you to _real_ hell! That's the true answer!"

"..it's the wrong answer.. if Tomoe's wish was my death, I'd be dead."

"You don't know her wishes, you freak! You are using _her_ to salve your hurt!"

"You wouldn't know if I was, you blind nutcase."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_On a cold day,_

_Fifteen Years past,_

_Two emotions froze._

_Hatred,_

_Anguish._

_One smiling face.._

Enishi and Battousai crossed their swords, Enishi sinking into a low stance.

"Let us do this, Battousai." He snarled. Instantly, he lunged into a series of blurred attacks. Battousai blocked each with little effort.

"Is that all you've got, Enishi?" He mocked. Enishi attacked more, driving him back into the trees.

"**_DIE_**!" Battousai dodged at Enishi's sword went into a tree. With a yell and a burst of Ki, Enishi freed it - splitting the tree into thousands of wood chips.

Battousai leapt atop the stump and attacked with the Kuzuryusen. Enishi blocked all nine hits. Their swords connected once more, the force knocking them both to the ground.

"I..didn't follow that.." Misao mused. "Did you see it, Soujiro?" The dark-haired boy snorted, straightening, arms crossed in a superior fashion. And then he smiled.

"Nope."

Enishi smirked.

"This comes down to height."

"Hardly."

"A little contest?"

"As you wish." Enishi took off his earring.

"The signal." And dropped it. It touched the ground, and hadn't even settled before the two were in the air.

"No contest!" Misao cried. Battousai started his attack, but, impossibly, Enishi appeared to go higher.

"What?" Soujiro gasped. Enishi's sword bit into Battousai's shoulder. Battousai landed hard, bent his knees, and leapt again. Enishi snorted.

"_You have no mastery of the air!_" Battousai landed a blow, but was deflected and Enishi threw him to the ground.

The two attacked once more, their attacks perfectly even, sending them spinning apart. Battousai snarled, and began to name his attack - until Enishi's palm slammed into his mouth, cutting off the beginning of the kuzuryuusen.

"Impossible!" Misao cried.

"Against the Kuzuryuusen no less!" Sano agreed.

'_He can't win like this..'_ Kaoru realized. She felt something struggling with her mental bonds. A powerful something. "Kenshin.."

Enishi leaned over Battousai. None could hear their conversation. But suddenly, Enishi's sword plunged into his right arm. An attack followed that send the assassin sailing through the air, landing with a spray of blood.

Kaoru leapt to her feet.

"_KENSHIN!_" Enishi's eyes snapped up and glared at her. She stared back with the defiance that marked the flaring of her inner rebelliousness.

"Silence yourself."

"No." Enishi snarled, and ran his sword through Battousai's stomach. The assassin let out his first yell of pain. Kaoru felt tears spring to her eyes. Right then, she released the creature struggling with her mental roadblocks.

"That's it. You are all- what?" Enishi had turned to address the group, and then he felt a severe Ki flare behind him, and cold metal on his shoulder.

He spun.

"You. I told you to-"

"No. You told _Kaoru_ to stay over in the trees. My name is Kurai." Soujiro saw the eyes of his sister's new personality. They were crimson. Burning red, soulless and angry. And terrifying. His breath caught momentarily in his throat.

"Whoever you are.. I'll kill you for interfering!" Kurai held Battousai's weapon with ease. Her eyes flicked to Soujiro, and more meaningfully towards the weapon at his waist. He drew it and threw it to her. She dropped the reverse-blade and caught the Wakizashi. Much better.

Enishi spun and drove upwards with his sword, to pierce her through the belly. She wasn't there. Her sword bit into his stomach. Rage lit his face.

That was what she wanted.

She gashed him down the chest. More anger. Kurai drove her blade through Enishi's left shoulder, feeling the bone breaking. She yanked the folded-steel out, with an added twist for pain.

"What is she doing?" Misao asked. "I didn't know Kaoru-"

"That isn't Kaoru." Aoshi responded.

Soujiro nodded. "It's a new girl.. Kurai. Kaoru is an MPD sufferer. She has Rain, Rumor, Akurei, and now Kurai. Rain is a child, Rumor is a girl like her, Akurei and Kurai are fighters." Misao blinked, confused. Aoshi only nodded.

"Figured as much."

Enishi swung his own blade, finally nicking Kurai's right arm. The pain washed over the girl.. and she started laughing.

The bezerker slashed Enishi once more, and then licked the blood from the blade.

"Heh..blood." She whispered, voice pure evil. "It tastes so good..like my victory will." She cut him again. Enishi actually appeared..afraid. Suddenly, she switched hands with the blade, and sliced it across his throat.

The spray of blood hit her dead-on. And she laughed. She held up her hands, tilting her face upwards as the crimson liquid rained down on her.

"It's raining blood! Looky, I made it rain blood!" She giggled, eyes flashing with the lack of sanity. Enishi fell. She frowned as the blood stopped.

"Tomoe smiles. She smiles on me." Battousai hissed at him from the ground, hands clamped on his stomach, blood seeping through his fingers. "She will never smile on you. _Never_!" Fury lit Enishi's eyes, slowly fading as he died.

Kurai fell to her knees. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then opened them again. 

Blue.

"Kaoru?" Soujiro felt it polite to verify.

"Yes.." She responded. "Yes, it's me." She stared at herself, soaked in blood, and then looked at Enishi. "Did..I do that?"

"Yes." Saitou responded. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to arrest you for murder." Battousai's eyes widened, and then narrowed. For some reason, Kaoru just nodded numbly, stood, and stumbled to the wolfish man. She stared up at him, eyes wide and blank.

"She was terrifying.. I felt her..I feel her..I don't like her.." She whimpered. Saitou blinked, confused. He'd only been kidding about the arresting her bit.

Sano had picked Battousai up - the man was unconscious.

"I think we need to get Kenshin back to Megumi."

"Yes." Soujiro agreed. The group entered the boat. Saitou reached down tentatively - making sure no one could see him - and embraced Kaoru. She was like a little girl. Even he could see when someone needed comfort. And he was actually pretty sure that she was going to go insane if she didn't receive some. Releasing her, he turned her and pushed her onto the boat. And for the first time noticed her attire.

"What _were_ you doing while you were here, Kaoru?" That got the desired reaction of a spark of flame in her eyes. But she didn't seem strong enough to argue. She sat in a corner of the boat and didn't move for the whole trip home.

**A/N: **

**Dove: This..was a long chapter. Every time I tried to end it, I couldn't. It kept going. I'm Soooo tired now.. And I dunno what on EARTH I'm going to do after this chapter. I'll have to think. Anyone know what they want? This file was 25672 bytes. I'm proud. It's 16 pages long.. and 4,629 words.  Not all THAT impressive..but still. The longest chapter I have written for Silence yet. In fact, most Silence chapters have been lucky to reach 5 pages. Whoo!**

**Sano: Yes. We're proud. Now look at you! You're all pale and shaking and exhausted.. go to sleep!**

**Dove: *twitch* Fine.. one last thing.. YES this had a lot of manga. The fight with the guys was s'posed to be longer, but I was tired and wanted to get to Enishi.**

**Kenshin: Great. So you made me Battousai again, and didn't even bother to have the decency to let me win the fight? Or perhaps _stay concious instead of fainting like a wussy-baby_?**

**Dove: I was bored of you always saving Kaoru, and I realized that I'd promised to use Kurai in chapter 17 of _Dark_. Check and see if you need proof!**

**Kenshin: Feh.**

**Dove: Anyhoo. The manga was referred to alot, but changed to fit what I wanted. And..stuff.**

**Sano: Go to bed.**

**Dove: Because I spent 3 hours on this chapter (Gosh that was sad.. 0.o) I won't post another until I reach at least 120 reviews. :P**

**Kenshin: Yeah, right.**

**Dove: Worth a try.. Oh! And I'm still working on my website. Anyone interested in drawing me some fanart, _please_ send me some! And I'm in a good mood, so anyone who wants me to read thier fanfics, lemme know! ^-^**

**Sano: _Go. To. Bed._**

**Dove: Fine, Mr. Grumpy-Gills! Goodnight, everyone.**

**Time of Completion: ****12:01 am******

_Next Time, on Silence: Battousai's recovering, Kaoru realizes that he isn't the same as he was, Soujiro bonds with Sano, and Misao and Aoshi get some quality time, as well. To top it all off - Wren makes herself useful._


	7. Blood of Old

**Silence**

**Chapter Seven – Blood of Old**

Blood, everywhere. It stuck to the walls in arching patterns, sliding down, dripping to the ground.

_He stood alone, eyes glowing coldly, sword in his hand, blood dripping thickly from the blade._

_Evil.___

_He was pure, unadultered evil._

_The slain bodies of two children, and their parents lay before him. The children were in pieces, the mother was without her once-pretty head, and the father was missing some vital parts of his chest._

_A wicked smile twisted across his face, a cruel grin. With a cocky swish of his wrist, he flung the blood from his blade. The second try cleaned it almost wholly. Wiping what was left of the blood across his sleeve, he resheathed the Katana._

_"Foolish… trying to protect someone with your own life.__ So ridiculous." His voice was cool and emotionless. He spoke to mock, not for any other reason._

_Pure hate and dark evil flowed smoothly about his body, the air seeming to ice from the strength of his ki._

_He opened a door, splashing carelessly through a puddle of blood as he passed the bodies._

_A girl was in the room, sitting atop a tatami mat, legs crossed and head held high. Black hair flowed freely around her. Upon his entrance she bowed her head, hair falling to obscure her face._

_He swung his blade without preamble._

_She lifted her head and looked up at him with a smile, her haunted blue eyes shining._

_Swish.___

_Thock__.___

_Splash.___

Battousai awoke with a cry, sitting up in bed. Due to his obsessively healthy upkeep of his body, he was healing remarkably quickly. Had he not been, his stomach would have split open from his sudden movement.

~*~*~*~

Kaoru had been enjoying a rather happy dream that involved… well, she conveniently 'couldn't remember' when she tried to think about it.

Unfortunately, her sleep had been shattered abruptly by a strangled cry.

Reacting instantly, Kaoru all but leapt out of bed, fingers closing around the bat she'd taken to sleeping with.

Eyeing the room and seeing no immediate threat, she put her bat down.

Kaoru was incredibly sore, during her fight with Enishi she had used muscles she hadn't even known existed. She hurt from her confrontations with him, and she was exhausted and stressed to a mental breaking point.

Megumi had seen this all and was keeping them in the hospital.

Soujiro, Sano, Tsubame, Misao, and Aoshi had returned to Kenshin's apartment. They'd taken Wren and Mera with them.

"Kenshin? Kenshin, what's wrong?"

"I am not Kenshin. How many times do I have to remind you." Kaoru blinked, confused. His voice froze her heart and chilled her blood.

"What..do you mean, Kenshin?"

"Kenshin was lost to you when Enishi took you from me." His voice was emotionless and cruel. So much like the old Kensh- Battousai. How he'd been when they'd first met.

Kaoru whimpered. She didn't want _him_ back. She had worked so hard to gain his trust, and earn the smiles of his violet eyes..

Golden eyes gleamed at her from across the room, assuring her that he was not kidding.

Kaoru resolutely hobbled over to Battousai's bed and leaned against a wall beside it. Battousai moved over and patted the bed beside him. The invitation was more of an order.

Kaoru obediantly sat next to him, keeping her distance. Battousai smirked at this, and put his arm over her shoulders. Both of them winced a bit. Kaoru from surprise and some fear, him from the stitches tightening.

"W-what made you cry out?" She offered softly, allowing worry to lace her words, despite herself.

"I had a nightmare." Battousai did not offer any information. So Kaoru, true to her nature, prodded. 

"About?"

"I killed you." He did not elaborate, and suddenly Kaoru _really_ did not want him to.

"Oh." She whispered softly. Battousai smirked once more – he could not seem to smile. He closed his eyes, leaned back, relaxed, and was asleep almost instantly.

"You're..odd..please let Kenshin come back.." Kaoru pleaded softly. "What if Akurei or Kurai were to be in control 24/7? Life would suck.." She began to rise, but Battousai's hand had slipped to her waist and restricted that movement. She groaned and leaned back onto the pillow, closing her eyes and shivering. She drifted off minutes later.

Battousai opened his eyes, covered them with a blanket – just because he was cold as well – and went back to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kaoru awoke to warm.

She liked warm.

Warm was comfy.

She sleepily propped one eye open, eyed the chest she had her head resting against, mumbled a hello to Battousai, and closed her eyes again.

And then both of her eyes snapped open. She opened her mouth to give a shout, and was cut off by his voice. "Shh." The command was sharp and demanded obediance. Her mouth closed.

If there was one thing that really pissed Battousai off – more that being hit in the face – it was a woman screaming.

Darnit, that sound HURT!

Kaoru was staring up at him with her wide eyes, '_She should patent that look_..' Battousai mused. '_I can see it now. Kaoru-Look-Of-Confusion. She'd make a fortune._' Kaoru was speaking.

"…Well?"

Battousai broke off his thinking, and using his incredible mental prowess, rewound the last few moments. Mentally translating into words, he received, '_I'm hungry, want me to go get us some breakfast?… Well?_'

"No. I'm not hungry. And I'm sure the hospital brings food." Kaoru sighed. She'd been hoping to escape. Ah, well.

The door opened and Sanosuke walked in, trailed by the girls and Soujiro.

"Yo." Pause. "Yer dressed, right?"

"Yes." Battousai growled. Kaoru wasn't sure if he was angry at Sano's implications, or the fact that they _were_ still dressed.

~*~*~*~**Four Months Later**~*~*~*~

It had taken work. Oh _goodness_ had it taken work! Kaoru had been forced to go through every measure she'd taken in the beginning of their relationship to convince Battousai to trust her. And then she'd brought him into her own heart, recreated their relationship..

And lastly..

She'd had to bring him back to her Kenshin.

And she had. After all of that work, Kaoru Agarais had returned her love to almost what he had been before Enishi had taken her. Soujiro and Sano had really bonded – they were practically brothers.

They were out almost every night drinking and gambling. Kaoru couldn't _remember_ how many times, at this point, she'd been forced to give them both two Dramamine and put a pillow over her head.

~*~

Kenshin stepped out of the kitchenette lightly.

"Miss Kaoru? Would you like to come with me for some ice-cream?" Kaoru looked up at him, judging his sincerity.

"Uh.. sure Kenshin!" She put her book, _War and Peace_ down on the coffee table and got to her feet, pulling on a light sweater to protect against the last winter chill and slipping into her shoes.

They walked hand-in-hand down the busy Kyoto streets, looking for all the world like a normal, happy couple – not like two people who were constantly on the lookout for an attacker. Kaoru was still thought dead by Hiko's organization, which was a plus. Kenshin was on a vacation – both for injuries and because he'd requested it.

"Kenshin, why are you holding my hand so tightly?" Kaoru hissed. His grip was bordering on actually being painful.

The red-head immediately released her hand. She grabbed it back, but held it loosely. He smiled gently down at her and they continued on.

They reached the ice-cream shop all to soon. Kenshin scampered in to buy two strawberry cones.

Kaoru and Kenshin sat side-by-side on a bench outside the shop, licking their sugary treats. Yummy.

"Thanks, Kenshin!" Kaoru chirped, a grin stretched across her face. Everything was so perfect, so relaxing. Kenshin looked up, his eyes flickering towards the ghost of the scars on her cheeks.

"Of course." He responded, sounding distracted. Kaoru ate speedily, finishing her cone with loud crunching. Kenshin ate much slower.

By the time he was finished, Kaoru was feeling extremely tired. In fact..Kenshin kept moving!

"Stop doing that." 

"Doing what?"

"Jumping around like that."

"I'm not jumping around, Kaoru." The last thing Kaoru saw was Kenshin reaching out an arm to catch her.

Everything went back.

~*~*~

"Ladies and gentlemen, the seatbelt sign it off, feel free to move about the aircraft," Came the incredibly cheerful voice of a loud woman.

Kaoru moaned softly, and opened her eyes – with some effort. She looked around, confused.

An elderly woman across the aisle gave her a warm smile.

"I'm glad you're awake, sweet-heart. The man who brought you on here said that you were afraid of getting on planes so you had to take a tranquilizer and asked me to watch over you until you woke up. I'm so glad you aren't ill or something.." The elderly woman continued to ramble on the way that many older people tend to do when they find a willing ear to listen.

Finally, Kaoru responded with a smile, "I'm sorry I can't continue this conversation, Ma'am, but it might be better for me to close my eyes again.. I think I'm starting to get airsick."

The woman gave her another sweet smile. "Of course, dear. You go right ahead." She turned to her husband to continue speaking.

Kaoru leaned back, and felt something crinkle. Reaching into the sleeve of her sweater she found an envelope.

'Kaoru' Was written on the front in flowing Kanji. She stared down at the parchment for a moment, confused at this new development. The only person she'd ever seen write like this was..Kenshin?

She leaned her chair back a bit so that the woman couldn't see that she was awake, turned on her side, and opened the envelope slowly.

There was a letter that spanned two pages inside.

**A/n: Sorry about the abrupt cut-off here.. I'm already copying his letter so I'll post that at the same time as this – the next chapter.**

**I'm sorry this took so long, but I was grounded for a good while.**

**But I'm sure you're all be amused to know:**

**Dove-chan broke her ankle.**

**Yes, feel free to laugh. I was dancing, and I landed a leap wrong. My ankle rolled and caaaa-rraaaccckkk.. it was all over. Ticks me off. Now I can't have Drivers Ed and I can't dance in 'The King and I', nothing.**

**Dove is not happen.**

***Sumizome Shinkan***

**If anyone knows what that meant, you get a cookie!**

**ORO! Thanks for reviewing, evillaughingtalkingwall, I missed you!**

**ITAII! EVERYONE READ CHIKI'S STORIES! 'When the World Revolves Around You' is over, but if you haven't read it already, do so. Now. 'Fourteen Days' is the awesome current sequel. There is also another one with Kenji as a brat and Kenshin as a struggling father, but I don't remember the name.**

**Anyhoo****,**** _read her stories_!!! She's really good.**

**I broke the OS Trigonum, for anyone wanting to get technical, FYI.**

**See ya next chapter..**

**Don't forget, to get chapter nine (Chapter eight comes with Chapter seven when I post 'em) you have to give me..oh.. 142 reviews.**


	8. Dearest

_My Dearest Kaoru,_

_            I'm sorry. I know you must be angry at me right now, but I'm very, very sorry. I cannot apologize enough for what I did. But I could not take it any more._

_            Hiko was asking questions, not sure that I actually followed his orders to kill you. He wanted to know how I got rid of your body, how I managed to kill you without having some stroke of conscious.. I fear he may send someone over to make sure that you are actually dead._

_            And then he'd find that you weren't. And then you really would be. And not by my hand. If you are going to die, it will be by my hand. It may not sound like a fun prospect, but I won't drag it out to torture your emotions. Swift, that's my nature._

_            Soujiro says hello, and also apologizes. He promises to call soon, since he knows the number of where you will be._

_            Sano says hello as well – he was the one that carried you on the plane. He also provided me with the tasteless, scentless, colorless sleeping powder that I sprinkled on your ice-cream. Yet another apology owed._

_            Long ago, Kaoru, you asked me a question. You asked me what 'Remember Three Rocks' meant. I changed the subject and reverted you to another personality. But now I feel that I must give you my answer._

_            I was born in __America__, __California__ to be exact. My mother was Irish and my father was Japanese. My parents were killed when their car went off of a cliff in a storm. I was at home with a babysitter when it happened – I was seven._

_            They sent me to __Japan__ to live with my next of kin – a distant cousin. The 'distant cousin' was actually a ruse from a Japanese Yakuza. I was immediately taken underground in a child labor 'encampment'. There were three girls there, ages varying from fifteen to seventeen. They immediately took me under their wings and protected me. They became, well, my second parents._

_            We were attacked one night by a rival Yakuza. The girls protected me with their own bodies, and I watched as the Yakuza slaughtered everyone. And then they came after the girls. They killed all three. I had no weapon and no way to protect any of us._

_            Just as they moved to kill me, all three of the assailants that had stayed behind to take me out were slaughtered. By a sword, instead of something akin to the Uzi that each man was sporting._

_            Hiko was the man who saved me. He left me there, and all that night I buried all of the children. I saved the three girls for last. I buried them in the exact middle, with three rocks marking their graves._

_            Hiko came up behind me while I was praying and poured sake over the graves._

_            'In honor of them,' He offered, 'I will train you to fight. I will teach you the way of the Hiten Mitsurugi.' One does not turn down an offer such as that – I already owed him my life._

_            So I took the offer, and became forever indebted to him. When a person saves another person's life and then brings them into their group – or into Hiko's case, the Syndicate – The saved does not take that lightly and is forever loyal to their savior._

_            Hiko's reminder of my debt is the simple phrase, 'Three Rocks'._

_            I feel better now, having explained that._

_            You are honestly the only person I know who knows my history. Except for Hiko, of course, since he was involved. I became his shadow assassin, and mostly everything is fuzzy – Battousai's time – until after you started turning things upside down._

_            As much as I try to deny it, I am in love with you, Kaoru. And I can't just ignore that. So I had to send you away to try to save both of our hearts, and to protect you from Hiko. Please do not try to return._

_            I sent you to __California__, where I was born. You should be hard to find. In the bag Sano put under your seat you'll find a checkbook, 6,000 dollars in American Cash, a change of clothes, a toothbrush and toothpaste and your hair brush, and the key to your apartment – taped to the directions._

_            Again, I'm so very sorry, Kaoru. I love you with all of my heart, which is why I could not allow you to stay any longer. The rent on the apartment is paid for one year – I make good money, so don't worry about it. The checkbook will give you access to 90,000 dollars of what I have saved up through the years. _

_            I hope it is enough._

_            Forgive me._

_            Sincerely,_

_                        Kenshin_

Tears ran silently down Kaoru's face.

How could he do that to her? Just..abandon her like that? How could the only man she'd ever allowed herself to love just.. send her away like that?

She couldn't stop the tears now, they burned her eyes, and her cheeks.

It felt like blood.

The blood from the heart that Kenshin had just stabbed through with his words and actions.

There was no way to apologize for what he'd done to her.

**A/n:**

**I'm terribly sorry this is so sad.. Yo! Angst writer! Don't worry, this isn't the end of silence. I've been messing with the idea for quite a while now. And here we are, the idea.**

**I want LOTS of reviews, this took oodles of work! *Mutter* Please?**

**Someone asked me if I'd read some sort of online comic – no, I haven't.**

**Special thanks to Evillaughingtalkingwall for bothering to check up on Dark/Silence! ^-^ And to Celiley-chan (Sorry if that's wrong, luv, I have nothing to look at to double-check), for poking me into getting this thing done. ^-^**

**Don't forget, 142 reviews for chapter nine!**


	9. Gemstone of Anguish

**A/N:**

**Dove: *Blushes* I'm so VERY sorry that this is SO late. I'm totally grateful to those of you who aren't gonna kill me…it started with a nibblet of writers block, turned into illness, turned into business, turned back into illness. I feel guilty beyond reason. Really. **

**This chapter may be...different and a little...um...different. But I'm running on an hour of sleep from spending two nights staying up and over-achieving - it's kind of funny, about half-way through the school-year I begin to become an obsessive Work-a-holic. Hopefully the stress from my bad habit doesn't launch me into a twitch-fest or something. That would...suck.**

**Sano: *Watching Aladdin* Riff-Raff!  Street-Rat! I don't, buy that! Just-a-little-snacka! *Singing along***

**Dove: *Blink*...Sano, why are you singing?**

**Sano: I love this movie!**

**Dove: You love.. *Musing* How about a love movie...what do you think of Beauty and the Beast?**

**Sano: A classic.**

**Dove: Babe?**

**Sano: I cried.**

**Dove: *Wicked smirk, realizes that a handy camera has 'accidentally' been recording the entire conversation* Sleeping Beauty?**

**Sano: A classic. So romantic...**

**Dove: What do you think of the Social Structure of Russia as portrayed in Tolstoy's War and Peace? **

**Sano: Well, according to my extensive research on the subject, I consider Tolstoy's representation lacking in depth, and therefore...**

_*~A Few Days Later~*_

**Sano: Dove?**

**Dove: What?**

**Sano: Why did I just find something on Ebay labelled Sano's Wierdest Moments?**

**Dove: Dunno.**

**Sano: On your account?**

**Dove: Oh, really? *Blushing steadily***

**Sano: Anything you'd like to tell me?**

**Dove:...No?**

**Sano: WHY YOU LYING LITTLE! **

**Dovee: CRAP! *Runs***

**Sano: *Chases***__

_*********************************************************************_

_That was a request - my teasing of Sano is back only by popular demand. Lol. This chapter has a bit of a warning - SEVERE darkness, a reality check and some blood. Okay - a lot. Not the point. Review responses to all reviews thus far will be included at the end of this chapter. Enjoy. (I just realized that several people have reviewed later than the others and  will not be responded to. I'm terribly sorry. Thank you for your review, though!!!)_

_*********************************************************************_

**Silence**

**Chapter Nine - Gemstone of Anguish**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Kaoru was not only lost and confused - but she didn't know English. All around her, people bustled, speaking in a foreign language Kaoru didn't know and couldn't understand at all.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder, and Kaoru spun on her heel - the months of instinct training causing her to tense her muscles in preparation for some sort of attack.

"Hai?" She squeaked to the smiling brunette before her. The lovely young woman began speaking in English.

"Nani? Iie Amerika-jin, gomen." Confusion lit the chocolate eyes of her shoulder-tapper. She mouthed Kaoru's words several times, before it seemed to click and her friendly smile flashed once more.

"Aa, Hai, gomen. Watashi wa Crystal Renee desu! Doozo yoroshiku? Watashi Nihon-jin aku." Kaoru nodded, smiling at the words Crystal used.

((_AN: At this point, I'll translate:_

_"Yes?"_

_"What? No American, sorry."_

_"Ah, yes, sorry. My name is Crystal Renee. May I ask you to be kind to me? My Japanese is bad."_

_And from now on, they are still speaking Japanese, just 'translated'. Heh.))_

"That's okay, at least you speak some of my native language." Crystal chuckled,

"You're Kaoru, correct?" Creeped out, the girl in question nodded slowly. "Battousai called me and asked me to find and help you - I owed him a favor."

"_How nice of him,_" Kaoru thought darkly.

Crystal watched her eyes flash and changed the subject. "Lets get you to your apartment, kay?" Kaoru responded with her usual wide smile.

"Alright!" Hoisting the bag that she now recognized as the same one she'd used during their little 'school' adventure a little bit higher onto her shoulder, she followed Crystal out of the airport. Crystal strode straight to a mint-colored truck parked nearby and opened the passenger door.

Kaoru felt rather small in comparison. "You Americans have large vehicles..."

"Yeah, we like poisoning the ozone layer," Crystal quipped, "Hop in." The brunette got in after she'd closed Kaoru's door.

The somewhat shorter girl got the distinct impression that Crystal expect some sort of escape attempt. Kaoru snorted and leaned back in the black seat - the leather squeaking softly in protest.

Crystal inserted the key and turned it, the engine humming to life. A moment later, an unexpected roar encompassed the area.

[****************************]

"I still feel bad." Sano muttered to Soujiro. "Hit me."

The smile on Soujiro's face was distinctivly lessened. He pleaced another card down, and smirked at Sano's groan as the total broke twenty-one.

"Eighteen - dealer wins."

"How do you keep winning?!"

"I calculate my chances, figure the ratio, watch you blunder about on blind luck - and make my choice from there." Sano rewarded his frugal surrogate brother with a snort.

"I'm gonna go grab a beer," He announced, and made good on his promise.

As soon as Sano was out of range, Soujiro allowed his smile and head to fall. His forehead met the table with a muffled thump.

"Oh...Kaoru... I tried to tell them that they'd feel awful. They didn't listen...forgive me...?" Tears stung his eyes as he envisioned Kaoru's grinning face. He'd finally gotten his little sister back, and less than a year later she was gone. How was that fair?

He allowed the deck of cards to spill from his fingers, each one emitting a small click-tap as it connected wih the carpet.

Battousai had practically vanished - they'd seen him once since Kaoru had been sent away, the day before. He hadn't contacted them, he hadn't come back.

Soujiro allowed a strangled breath to break the silence of the room.

"You don't have to keep up a mask, man." Sano's voice startled Soujiro enough that he jumped a good two inches from his seat. Raising his head, Kaoru's brother tried to place his game-face back on.

The smile was getting more and more bitter with each hour. And each minute that passed it became much harder for Soujiro to keep up.

Sano saw right through the visage of the dark-haired man.

"Soujiro, give it up. You are entitled to five minutes of un-manly behavior. Starting...now." Soujiro twitched an eyebrow at Sano for a moment before he decided that the offer was serious. He let his head drop, and wrapping his arms protectivly about himself, he let the bitter tears of his self-hatred and misery flow freely.

Sano akwardly patted Soujiro on the back. Those five minutes were going to be _long..._

[*************]

Battousai swung, meeting solid resistance with a sharp thock. He swung again with the other fist, and executed a flawless roundhouse. The punching bag swayed dangerously, creaking and groaning annoyed protest to the beating it had been taking for almost a solid three hours.

"Oy, that's enough." Came the amiable voice of the blonde who had accompanied Misao to yell at him for sending Kaoru away.

"Leave me, Wren." She smirked.

"No way, you're about to kill the punchingbag, mor-" She was stunned when she found herself against a wall, ears ringing from the impact, a hand wrapped around her throat with crushing force.

She wriggled somewhat, gasping for air as he cut off most of the flow through her windpipe.

"What're ye doin'?" She gasped, unable to use the full words. Battousai's eyes of molten lava glared icily into her own.

"I've not the patience today, for any smart remarks. One reason why I'm not home. I told you to leave, you're the daughter of Shishio Makoto with means that I really _don't_ have to like you, so _go_!" Wren noticed that there was blood on his knuckles. But she didn't really care about that, she wanted to breath.

When her face began turning blue, Battousai let go and backed away, spinning and laying into the unsuspecting punching bag once more.

"If you want her back, go and get her you idiot!" Wren growled before she spun on her heel and sprinted from the room. Battousai shuddered as he pounded on the bag.

"I can't, that would defeat the whole purpose of sending her away." He responded to the air around him.

[****************]

Crystal laughed at the reaction Kaoru had to the plane taking off. She'd given a yelp and ducked, face pale.

"Jumpy, aren't we?" She chuckled and watched Kaoru blush and then straighten. Her keen eyes caught the light flashing off of the thin, almost vanished, scars she'd recieved from Shishio. Crystal knew about those scars - few people in the syndicate did not.

"You'll be alright here, Kaoru. And according to the passport that you have, you're a citizen of the US, so you can stay. We'll become good friends."

Kaoru quirked and eyebrow at her acquaintence's rambling sentence. But she nodded silently.

Noting the quietness of her companion, Crystal sobered up and went silent as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~

_Due to the love of one man,_

_The danger of a life shared,_

_Four Hearts were broken._

_Evil chuckled gleefully, _

_As the fighters gave up hope._

_Who would have known,_

_That pain was so prone,_

_To following behind all who run..._

~~~~~~~~~~~

**Two Years Later - February 19, 2004**

****

Kaoru hurried up the two flights of stairs to her apartment, digging frantically through her purse for her keys.

She'd become quite successful, really. She'd started up her own dojo, teaching others the style that Koshijirou Kamiya had so graciously bestowed upon her - she had to wonder if he would have if he'd known how useful it would become later.

Juggling the small bag of groceries she'd picked up on her way home in one hand while pulling her keys out of her purse with the other, Kaoru was just as shocked as the person walking down the hall opposite to herself when nothing fell.

Smiling a cheerful greeting, she continued on until she reached the last door of the hall.

Slipping the key into the lock, Kaoru turned it, and then rammed the door with her shoulder as she pushed. It tended to stick and required...gentle persuasion to open.

Slipping in, she relocked the door and tossing the groceries one way, her purse the other, went to flop on her couch.

Kaoru stared at the phone for a good five minutes, as though it would attack her. When Soujiro had first called her, she'd told him that she didn't want to talk to him, _Battousai_, or Sanosuke ever again.

He'd called a few weeks ago and left a number in case she'd changed her mind.

The number was scrawled messily along the bottom of a chinese takeout menu, propped next to the phone and waiting for use.

Hugging a pillow to her chest, Kaoru rolled over to observe the ceiling.

Crystal had become her best friend very quickly, they were very close and knew almost everything about each other.

Almost, but not exactly. That wasn't really a possibilty, what with Crystal being in the syndicate and Kaoru just being to messed up to have any will to share.

Rolling to her feet, Kaoru decided to head over to Crystal's apartment at that moment and ask hyperactive friend what she thought about restablishing contact between herself and her brother.

Heading up another flight of stairs, Kaoru whistled a little tune, a new one she'd heard while at the store. It was quite catchy, although she couldn't remember many of the lyrics.

She reached Crystal's door still humming cheerily.

And stopped, her breath catching in her throat.

~*~

_Blood spills - dripping, splashing._

_Knife-blade slick with innocent ichor._

_Losing breath - so much fear and worry,_

_Trail of red straight ahead._

_Stepping, stepping, overwhelmed._

_Gasping, sobbing, no more control._

_Rivers racing from a ruined throat,_

_Tears of ruby - dripping, dripping._

_Splashing silently to the carpet,_

_Backing away, a silent scream,_

_Life forever follows fast,_

_No escape, forever with fear._

~*~

Kaoru saw the door standing wide open - never, _never_ did either of them leave their doors open.

"Crystal?" She asked hopefully, entering the apartment. She flipped the light-switch, but the bulb was dead. Hesitating, Kaoru decided that her friend's safety was much more important than her skittishness.

She swallowed hard against her worry and fear.

And then she heard it, a soft sound.

A dripping.

It was muffled, and each splash came after a stretch of time.

Kaoru felt tears welling up in her eyes, tears of fear and tears that knew what was going on.

She took several more steps, before her bare feet splashed into warm liquid.

Normally, she would have screamed. But Kaoru was to terrified to make any noise.

The light flickered on right about then - leaving Kaoru confused and all the more frightened.

The liquid was blood, as she'd thought. It was pooled, like a river. She backed out of it, and then continued on, following the trail but not touching it.

"Crystal? _Crystal_? Please tell me that you're alright..."

It was not to be. Kaoru froze in her tracks, the tears spilling over as she raised an involuntary hand to her mouth in horror.

Her beautiful friend was on the ground, sprawled - she'd obviously fought her attacker. Her skin was paler than it had ever been, Kaoru could remember all of the jokes she'd made about her friend's light skin before.

It was like a dream. Crystal's throat was slashed, her head lolling back disgustingly with no supporting skin in the front. Her eyes, such porcelain eyes, were rolled upwards in a look of eternal anger.

Oh no, her Crystal had not died meekly. Kaoru took some comfort in that - but still could not stop the tears. Droplets of blood still trickled from the wound,

'_Like Ruby Tears..._' Making Kaoru realize that had she come even two or three minutes early, she may have been able to save her friend.

"No escape. I have no escape, they follow me..." Kaoru whispered brokenly.

And then something caught her eye. An envelope...but not just any envelope. A _black_ envelope.

In silver lettering, '**_Kaoru_**' Was scrawled across the front. Reaching down, she snatched it up and ripped it open.

~_Kaoru,_

_I knew that he did not kill you - I believe that he managed to figure this out. This girl took your place, be grateful. And don't come back._

_*`\Shishou/`*_

Kaoru gripped the note tighter. How could he? Spinning, she ran from the apartment, flicking off the light and slamming the door behind her - she couldn't afford anyone finding Crystal quite yet.

Skidding into her own apartment, she slammed the door shut and went to the phone, snatching up the reciever and dialing the number.

"Hello?"

"Soujiro?" She hadn't realized that she was still crying. Kaoru was unable to keep her voice stable.

"Yes, Kaoru? What's wrong?" She told him quickly, leaving out the note from the mysterious 'Shishou'...that was for Battou- **Kenshin** to answer for.

Soujiro was silent for a moment.

"In your bag, the one you have, I shoved a passport into the lining. It's _your_ passport, your 'real' one. I'm going to call the airport to set you up a plane ride home. Go there now. You're coming home, whether they like it or not, Kaoru. I'll see you in Japan." Kaoru nodded, and then realized that he couldn't see her and felt foolish.

"I'm leaving now." And she did, snatching up the bag, tossing some provisions and the letter into it.

~***Kyoto, Japan***~

It had been a very, very long plane ride. Mostly because Kaoru was so eager to go home. Not to mention that she kept bursting into fits of hysterics over Crystal that she had to explain away as 'first time flight jitters'.

Somehow the people on the plane believed her.

Kaoru was off as soon as she could push through whoever was in her way.

Sprinting through the crowd, she searched for her brother's familiar smile.

It didn't take her long to find him - he'd grown some while she was gone.

"Soujiro!" She tackled him.

"Kaoru." He hugged her tightly, before glancing around suspiciously and leading her away. "We're going to get you back to Battousai's apartment, come on."

Kaoru froze, and Soujiro turned, blinking. He was elated to see his sister again – he'd figured on her never returning.

"I don't want to go back to him." She hissed softly.

"You don't want…why not?" Soujiro cried. He had feared that this might happen.

"I hate him."

*********************************************************************

**_Next Chapter: 184 Reviews (Lessee you beat THAT by twenty-two reviews! HA!)_**

**AN:**

**Dove: There. Done. I'm SO tired now...**

**Sano: Sucks to be you.**

**Dove: Whatever.**

**Kenshin: So...who's doing the review responses?**

**Dove: Me. And I'm out of witticism...so here goes.**

**Okay. Right now I just realized that I have OVER FIFTY PAGES of reviews. That's…a lot of reviews.**

KaoruHimura - Hi to you, as well! Enjoy!

Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love – It's…not short? You…love it? AWESOME!

ZSilver – What's wrong with you? What could have POSSIBLY made you think that I COULD kill off Soujiro? Lol.

Aqua - *Wince* Very high pitched… well, thank you!

Kenshen – Well, thank you.

Aharah Musici – I'm glad at least one person was really amused by that…thanks lots for the review!

Sahzuemay - Well, I'm fifteen now…lol…What does Wren have to do with Inuyasha? Am I missing something? *blink* I just liked the name from Terry Brooks' Heritage of Shannara series. Um…happy Turkey week…hope the headache from your drop after that sugar high doesn't hurt TO bad…

Ikhny87 – Oro…thank you…um…I love me to? ^_-

Fan4000 – Thank you, and you to!

Daine3 – Um…You're welcome you're welcome you're welcome! Yeah, Sou-chan is obviously fine. Yes, Kenshin's life sucks…lol…so does Kaoru's for that matter…0.o The only new Shannara I've seen thus far is Jarka Ruus.

Cedahlia – Cannot. Resist. Puppy. Eyes. Lol.

Crystal Renee – Hiya! Um…thank you, I hope you manage to pull that off. Yes, I HATE being grounded. I hope you don't mind being a short character in here, but consider it yer walk-on consolation for not winning the review contest. ^_-

Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet – Thank you.

Jurie – Yep, I had to get ready to take on the responsibilty again, these little things really turn into monsters, ya know. Yay, EoA update! WHOO! Yep, obsessive ordering of Kenshin to save Kaoru, wondering about a new character…I deem thee a TRUE fan! Lol.

Fanfiction Wanderer – Thanks. Yeah, I love the Shannara series, so it was only right that one of the most awesome series' in fantasy be mentioned here. Lol. Thanks one more!

Daine3 – LOL! Thank you. I agree, I agree. Yeah, Wren's okay. I already was sworn into making Saitou a good guy…yes, of COURSE Kenshin is cooler. Lol! Alrighty, as you command.

Boomerang-chan – Lol! Okay, thanks…yeah, cliffies are awesome. You are making perfect sense. Yeah – I figured that a lot of people forgot so I had to remind them.

Hizaru - I'm glad you're enjoying it! I love yer reviews – always so funny… Please, do email me, I'm eager to see! Lol…

RoseoftheDesert – Thank you. And thank you. And YESSS!…but yeah, that does suck…

XXAnimeFreakXx – LOL! *Watches Cookie until it is secure, and then munches on it* Much appreciated!

Crystal Renee – Of COURSE she is on our side – she's based offa me! LOL!

Fan4000 – Thank you, and as you wish!

Ginny-cry – Happy birthday, and as you command! *Bows*

LadyShiin – Oro! Thanks!

Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet - *Bow* Thank you very mcuh.

Mizu – Really? Thank you.

Aharah Musici – Oro…that sounded SOOO wrong…

Boomerang-chan – LOL! Thanks, B-chan!

Daine3 – To. Much. To. Answer. To. Thank. You. For. The. Review. Long. Review. Thank. You.

Hizanu – I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! THEY ARE PRICELESS!!!!

Fanfiction Wanderer – Lol! Thank you.

Fan4000 – Thank you, I agree, Thank you.

Celiely - *Bows* Thank you.

Ixchen – Thanks. 

Kaoru Himurrra – Yep, thanks. 

Marywolfe32 – Heh. Thanks. I'm sure Dark will win. Lol. 

Kitsune Hishinuma – Well. That was only….SLIGHTLY homocidal and a LITTLE disturbing…0.o

The-Lone-Lemon – Lol! Of course

The-Lone-Lemon – Yep, Thanks.

Catrina3 – LOL! Crazy thought. Thank you.

Ixchen – Thanks.

Cedhalia – As you command, and thank you. 

Fanfiction Wanderer – Thanks – it still has no plot. 

Phoenix Wanderer – Really. Really. REALLY. Good question. The gunman…vanished. He was a 'character-who-will-never-see-plot-development' who was put in there simply to save Kaoru. Lol. 

Eikou – Lol! Okay, and thanks! 

Zsliver- *Giggle* I'm sorry the shout-out took so long I'm a lazy authoress. I only have 40-something more pages to stare at and answer reviews on. Thanks for entering… 

Saiya Winters- Thanks. 

Aqua – Thank you, VERY funny! 

Flaming-ic3 – LOL! Sorry – A/M comes later. 

Kitsune Hishinuma – Kit-chan! Thank you SOOO much for that revciew! It was long and stuff…it makes have taken forever! Fantastic job! 

Boomerang-chan – Wow. Very, very long. Thank you tons! I'm sorry my response is so short, but I'm exhausted. 

Rebuttal101 – Lol. Thanks. Stupid contest. I love you, too. Lol! Thanks for entering. 

Aharah Musici – Thank you, I love me to. *wink* Thanks for entering. 

Crystal Renee – I'm sorry I can't make a big, huge response to your review. I've got nothing left to say. Thanks for entering.

The-Lone-Lemon – Sorry, feel better, and thank you.

Catrina3 – How fun. Thanks!

Anime Mistress 419 – Thank you very much.

Kyo Terayashi – Awesome name! And lol, thanks!

Boomerang-chan – Lol. Thanks.

Sagitarious Devil – Lol! I feel the same way – that's longer than lots of the chapters of this story! Thank you, Ah. Yes. The suspense. Still looking for that element. Lol. Thank you, I'm glad my updating makes you all happy inside. Heh. Kay, update here we come…

The- Lone-Lemon – As you wish!

Ichi/Lorraine – Oh my. Thank you. Don't hurt Ichi TO much!

BoredFanGirl – Thank you. I will. Lol – that was so SWEET of you, luv. Heh.

Ryyu Girl – WHOOO! Better'n a Soap Opera. I'm glad you think so. Yeah – Kaoru does take the brunt of everything. Oops. Yep, much butt-kicking will be coming.

Sunnisha - ^-^ He called it 'Jinchuu'. Yep. Everyone is happy.

Phoenix Wanderer – Thank you!

Hizanu – Oro..Merry Christmas..oh now, Dove-chan doesn't think you're a loser. You know you're a loser when you get on the net every 20 minutes to see if anyone reviewed. Heh – finals do suck. *twitch* Better watch out…you sound homocidal…

Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love - ^-^

Fan4000 – Yeah, we talked. I still dunno for sure, but at least he's communicating now.

Crystal Renee – I dunno, maybe she did. I'm sure you'll win my next contest. *nod* I just have to wait and see what it is. Sure, launch Sireta on him all you want. Lol. Happy Birthday!

Aharah Musici - …but… *droop* Okay. Heh. Yeah, that would be amusing.

Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet – Thank you, I'm honored!

Daine3 – Yeah. Everyone's okay. Heh. Thank you for loving my story. Yeah, Boomerang's review took me almost 15 minues to read. Yes, there will be an A/M going on.

Fanfiction Wanderer – LOL! Thank you.

Boredfangirl – Oro..thank you!

Stoictimer – yep. Everyone is happy.

Aharah Musici – Oro. Sorry. Lol.

Aglaia102 – Thanks.

Hizanu – Lol. Yes, he's insane. Wow. Another long-un. Kagome – Wench means 'whore' or 'slave', FYI. -.-'  Thanks.

Chibi Yuushi – WOW! You reviewed ME! WOWOWOWOWOW!!!!!!!! Hello to Ry! *Honored*

Wow. Thank you, Ry. *Even more honored* ^-^ This review made my day.

Darkends – Kay!

Daine3 – Um. Okay. Yeah, I never saw the part with Enishi either. But I did find the translated manga for it so I used that.

Ixchen – Kay!

Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love- **It is FUCHIA THAT IS IS!** …Kenshin. I'm replying here. **But it's NOT MAGENTA!** Sucks to be you. Now Shush. Heh. Thank you.

Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love - …kay…

Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love – Nope. He's Battousai right now.

Celiely – So glad I could keep you insane…0.o I take it Silence is a good thing? *Chuckles* Thanks!

TWEET – Thank you. Okay.

Fanfiction Wanderer – thank you! Alrighty, I'll check it out… Thanks for the fanart.

Aharah Musici – Odd response, but thank you!

Rumor – Lol. Kay!

Charmed18 – Wow…less than an hour? Incredible. Oro. UPDATE THE ICEBURG MELTS RIGHT NOW!!! *pant*

Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet – Thank you!

Crystal Renee – LOL! Okay…love your fics, but the way. Which category to I fit into? Friends? Family (0.o)? People you look up to?

Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love -…

Sagitarious Devil – Lol.

Charmed18 – Aw! *Blush* Thank you!

Crystal Renee - ^-^ thanks.

Aqua – Yes'm!! ^-^ Her name is Wren.

Phoenix Wanderer – Lol. Kay, thanks.

KaoruHimura – I do believe I've already responded to this one.

FoxFire2 – Heh. Thanks!

AnimeMistress419 - ^-^ Thank you.

The Sacred Night – I tried to make myself like Enishi…I couldn't get it to work…

Mystic-fox – *Blinks back* MeepMeep?

K.Kaoru – Thank you!!!

KaoruHimura66 - *Pats* It's okay. Thank you. You convinced me to write chapter six. Uh…sure, I'll read it.

Kage Miko – Hi! Welcome to Silence.

Kenshen – Yeah, sorry if I bored you. I was just trying to attempt pulling a plot together without mindless violence. Send yer fanart to Crescentheart@aol.com

DinkyDaelf – Ah. Neat. Thank you!

Ixchen - ^-^ Thanks.

Rebuttal - *sigh* Oh gee, thanks. Lol.

Boomerang-chan – Naw, that's cool. Thanks!

Daine3 – No, I just borrowed it…yeah, I was ticked when I heard how deep his voice was on the movie. Grr argh. Yeah, Shigure was cool. Perhaps.

Sagitarious Devil – She scared YOU?! Heck, she was in MY room with me early in the morning.When I create a character, that's how it is for me. They're with me. She's creepy. I'm not sure if I can use Kurai again…-.-'

StoicTimer – Thanks.

Aqua – LOL!!! Thanks. Yeah. Go blondes. Fourteen Days is a cool fic.

ZSilver – No problem, luv. Heck, yer review confused ME…

Aqua – Lol. Thank you! ^-^

BoredFanGirl – No worries, mate. We're not even NEAR an end for Silence.

KenshinandKaoru – Um. Okay. Thanks for the two-years idea. Gave me a nibblet of a plot for this chapter.

Koishii Sweet – He did it because he loves her.

A – Heh. Well, at least I can spell English words, ne? I value your opinion, but I have a reason for going through countless villians: Kenshin needed a reason for sending Kaoru away, one that wasn't stupid. And Wren also has a use later on. So chill.

Crystal Renee - *Pleased* Thank you, my dear friend. ^-^

Crystal Renee – He's lucky I don't live in yer state, I'd stomp right down there and beat the TAR outta that guy! Thank you, and seeya.

Celiely – LOL! Okay-dokay…*Stares* Wow. You stopped for breath yet? Lol. I was aiming to make people cry.

Shaeya Sedjet – Thank you. Cool name.

Eikou - ^-^ No, I have never read 'Kagerou'. Why?

Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love - ^-^ Kay.

Disturbed-Demon-Gurl – LOL! Thanks. Yeah, I believe I've been reading that…lol. Yeah. Sorry about the evilness of me.

Katana Blade – Ah. I remember that…sick. Always sick. LOL!!! Thank you.

Evillaughingtalkingwall – Oro..lol..yep, losing yer touch…you know what? You remind me creepily of Sesshomaru…Oro…demonic and evil torture…*gulp**Typing*

Phoenix Wanderer - …thanks!!

ME – LOL!!!!!

Aharah Musici – So glad you liked it! ~Perfect/Bestest Chappie Ever~ Award? AWESOME! Lol.

Aharah Musici – Aww. I'm sorry. Awesome!

The-Lone-Lemon – Yes'm!

Fan4000 - ^-^ Thank you.

Aino Saori – Oro…okay.

Dinkydaelf – Yeah. She's ticked.

Claire – Thank you!! ^-^ Kay!

Mystic-Fox – YES! Oh. Wait. I'm sorry. *Secretly cheering*

Hizanu - ^-^ Neat. Yeah. ORO! Don't hurt Kenshin, I need him later! Lol.

Hizanu – LOL! *Takes cookie* Yumm. Yes, IN THE END. My bad. I was able to dance…It's funny, I do black-belt karate moves (Without even STARTING Karate yet) and have never hurt myself. I dance. And I break my ankle. Does that not sound screwed up to you?

Ymir-chan – Lol! Thank you!

Charmed18 – Oro. Painful. I've never actually gotten a concussion…

1 Strained ankle

1 Broken ankle

1 Sprained Ankle

1 Broken wrist

3 Sprained wrists

1 Hyper-extended arm

Thank you! ^=^

KaoruHimura66 – It's not that bad. Thank you.

Oroness Forever – However did you know? ^-^

Lanfear – LOL! Take some deep breaths, it'll come back ta ya.

S3r3nity – I'm glad you like it.

Stoictimer – Lol. Yes, Hiko is a bad, BAD man in this fic. (I really don't have anything against him…)

Jisusaken – As you wish! ^-^ Thank you.

Oroness Forever – There used to be. Now there isn't. Lol.

Catrina3 – LOL! Thanks…she could buy a plane ticket back, but she's a tad bit pissed off and wants to cool down. And Crystal pretty much just dragged her out.

Chibi Yuushi - *Sniffle* You REVIEWED AGAIN!! WOW! ^-^ Goody. Thank YOU!

Sahzuemay – Oro…-.-' Sure.

Boomerang-chan - …sorry….

Boomerang-chan – LOL!!!

Videl1621 – LOL!!! Thank you. I'm getting there.

Lil'AngelBlossom – Okay.

Shaeya Sedjet – Oro. Thank you!

DaemonSlayer780 – There's an interesting idea….

Charmed – LOL! Thank you.

As Requested By Sahzuemay: Watashi – I, or Me 

**_Arigatou – Thank you. * Can also be spelled Arigato_**

**_Onegai – Please_**

**_Nani – What?_**

**_Gomen – Sorry_**

**_Sumizome – Dark_**

**_Shinkan – Silence_**

**_Koppu – Cup_**

****

Maybe I'll write more next chapter. I just pulled these off of the top of my head. -.-' 

**Until next time! Again, sorry that this took so darned long!**

**Click me!**

**||**

**\/**


	10. The Revelations

**Silence**

**Chapter Ten – The Revelations**

****

Soujiro shook his head slowly, his black hair – which had grown a little bit over the years, flopping lightly. "Kaoru," He sighed, "Battousai holds in his heart _nothing_ but _love_ for you. He sent you away to _protect_ you from Hiko!"

Kaoru shook her head in denial, '_Didn't help much_' She thought off-handedly before she argued, "I don't care! He got Crystal killed." Soujiro frowned; the look was out-of-place on his face. He stayed quiet, not speaking, he seemed to be thinking. Without warning, he took hold of Kaoru's wrist. Pulling his kid sister behind him, he hailed a cab and slid in.

"Soujiro, What are you-?"

"Quiet." Confused, Kaoru fell silent. They rode in silence to the destination Soujiro whispered to the driver. Upon their arrival they got out, Soujiro paying the man behind the wheel. Kaoru was confused – what was the point? They were at a cemetery.

Soujiro gestured to the graves, his face calm and severe. "Do you see these?" Kaoru nodded slowly. "This cemetery was constructed three days after you were sent away. The only denizens are the victims of the Yakuza. All of these people fell victim to Battousai's blade." Kaoru's heart just about stopped.

Her azure eyes looked over the graves, there had to be two-hundred headstones at least!

"When you brought him out of his shell, Kenshin just about refused to kill. In the whole time you were with him he killed maybe ten of his assigned victims. When you left, Kenshin began to mourn and Battousai took control back. He went and slaughtered his missed assignments, and then he continued to kill, taking on a huge workload. His nights ended with almost eighteen deaths each."

Kaoru let out a shaky breath, eyes wide. Soujiro continued, "But you're back now." She hesitated, tilting her head questioningly. "He may stop this senseless carnage. You have to bring Kenshin back. Put aside your selfish, petty grudge and worry about someone _else_ for a change."

His stinging rebuke hit her like a slap to the face. Kaoru glanced down at the grave before her,

            "Tsukasa Tiekae

               1994 – 2004"

And felt tears stinging her eyes. 

She muttered softly, "Ten years old…" Soujiro remained silent, he'd delivered his speech and now the ball was in her court.

Kaoru lifted her reflective cerulean eyes to lock her sharp gaze to Soujiro's. He waited, holding his breath. She clenched her fists and straightened, still Kaoru but in the stance Akuma sometimes took.

"Very well."

~~**~~

"Mister Battousai!" Soujiro called lightly into the dark apartment. Kaoru watched two shimmering golden eyes snap open. A low, gravelly voice inquired, "What, Soujiro?"

The grinning boy inquired, "Might I turned on a light?" Kaoru heard the soft sound of ice hitting the side of a glass.

"Go ahead." Soujiro flicked a switch and the room was illuminated sharply. Kaoru muffled a gasp of surprise.

The apartment was much changed. Kenshin had been an obsessive house-keeper, keeping his home clean and orderly. He'd kept his swords stashed away neatly so as not to mix his work with his everyday life.

All of those habits seemed to have vanished, just as much as Kenshin himself had. Battousai was apparently much less careful.

Dishes were piled across the sink, counter, and table. The couch's cushions were torn up and randomly scattered as if he'd been using them for target practice. The carpet was unvaccumed and  Kaoru saw at least a years worth of dirt and dust accumulated on it and the various surfaces.

Battousai was sprawled carelessly on his favorite over-stuffed chair. A nearly-full bottle of sake rested at his elbow and a full glass was held between his fingers. Kaoru noticed that he didn't appear to really be drinking it, in fact she was pretty sure he'd been napping.

His dull golden eyes were just staring into the liquid, lazily watching the liquid and ice swirl around. Kaoru quirked an eyebrow. Sake on the rocks? Hmmm…

Kaoru frowned, disgusted and a little bit go frightened at Kenshin's sudden living habits. His swords lay discarded on the carpet, blood still clinging to the blades. The scabbards were nearby.

"Kenshin." Kaoru snapped, crossing her arms and walking past Soujiro. "I leave for twenty-four months and you let the place fall apart?"

Battousai's head snapped up, his eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. The glass slipped form his numbed fingers and fell to the carpet – splintering loudly. Kaoru eyed this comical performance with a frown.

"K-k-Kaoru?" He stammered, color rushing to his face. A blushing Battousai, Kaoru would have never guessed. Obviously Kenshin wasn't as gone as he was thought to be.

Kaoru nodded brusquely. "Yes."

"But…how?"

"No. I will answer no questions until this place is in some semblance of order. I cannot stand the mess." Battousai looked around as if noticing the clutter for the first time.

An hour later, after a whirlwind of soapy water, vacuuming, and a quick trip to the furniture store the house was returned to something similar to its old order. However, the couch was now adorned with blue cushions instead of black.

The group took their seats, Battousai's eyes shining with a new luster.

"Why did you come back?" He inquired, firm about getting an answer. Kaoru ran through her edited version of the story, before turning to Soujiro. 

"Please go…someplace else. I have to tell him something."

"Tell Sano she's back?" Battousai suggested. Soujiro gave a long-suffering sigh and hurried out the door.

Kaoru whipped the letter out of her pocket and slammed it down on the coffee table.

"I found _this_ next to Crystal's body." Battousai eyed it and nodded. Then he skimmed it, eyes moving rapidly. Kaoru waited until he was finished before she continued, "_Who_ is Shishou?" Battousai looked up at her hesitantly, as though afraid to tell her. Then he sighed.

"It means Master."

"I _know_ what it means." Kaoru was not in the mood for games.

"It's Hiko."

~*~*~

"She's back!" Soujiro cheered. Sano blinked, a bit confused, before it clicked.

"Missy?!"

"Yeah!"

"Great! Go let Aoshi and Weasel-girl know, kay?" Soujiro, grinning madly and proud of himself raced back out of Sano's apartment.

Sano slipped a phone from his pocket.

"Yeah. It's me. She's back. No, I would have sworn she'da heeded yer warning. Yeah, plan b." The phone went back into the hidden pocket containing Fluffers. Sano adjusted his headband and jacket before he slapped on his usually grin and went to greet 'Missy'.

~**~

**A/N: Surprise. *Grin* *Wince* This is gonna have some violent reviewer consequences, isn't it. *sigh***

**Kay, I'm _so_ sorry this is so short, especially after the time it took. Writers block. The next chapter will be _much_ longer.**

**But.******

**Yes.**

**That word again.**

**Someone who reviews has to tell me the name of the Kenshin beginning song and the Kenshin ending song, and the name of one of the Kenshin OVAs. You can easily look it up. No biggy. It's just a little…challenge.**

**That will hopefully give me more time.**

**_And_ the more people who can tell me all of the words to both songs will earn two more pages for the chapter. Who knows, maybe it'll end up being…uh…like…thirty pages long!**

**Sano: Unlikely.**

**Dove: Shh.**

**Sano: *Snicker***


	11. Quiet Epitome

**A/N:**

**Dove: Hi. Gomen Nasai for the long time that this took. I was trying to do school and other useless things that really don't matter to ya'all, ne? I did start Piano lessons…I'm in the Piano Recital this weekend playing 'Love Somebody'. Four lessons in, I am. It's only a two-line song though – right and left using seconds, thirds, and fourths. I think it's cool.**

**Kenshin: I doubt they care, they just want the chapter.**

**Dove: Well…nyah! To them!**

**Kenshin: Good idea.**

**Dove: -.-' I know. Again, sorry this took so long, but I'm not a perfectly wonderful person whose muses immediately jump to work as soon as I ask them to. =Mutters at muses=**

**Muses: =Plot Dove's demise=**

**Dove: . Okay. Here's the chapter.**

**-Silence-**

Chapter Eleven 

Quiet Epitomy 

_The moon is so bright,_

_High up in the sky.___

_I wish I could go to it,_

_My soul just wants to fly._

_The stars all beckon,_

_Like twinkling laughter,_

_They want me to join,_

_Faster and faster.___

_I try and I try,_

_But I cannot fly,_

_I'm weighted by pain,_

_My mortal thunder.___

_I know I must stay,_

_Away from the stars,_

_Away from the night,_

_Away from the moon,_

_But why must I take,_

_This pain every day?___

_But why can't I join them,_

_And chase it all away?_

_(By: Dove of Night)_

Crystalline azure eyes locked on fiery orbs. "I don't undestand, why would Hiko have Crystal killed…to tell _me_ to stay away? How'd he _do_ it?"

Battousai frowned thoughtfully as he turned his gaze from hers and glanced at the letter. "I believe he has a plan. Perhaps he _wanted_ you to return. And I'm nearly positive that Jinae did it." Kaoru opened her mouth, but he held up a hand, "Don't ask." Battousai could still remember his irritation after he was ordered to kidnap the girl. His wish that _Jinae_ had been sent to do so, not himself. Kaoru pouted at him, crossing her arms and scowling.

"_Wanted_ me to return? Why?" Battousai tried to formulate a response, amber eyes glinting.

"No-" His reply was cut short when the door banged open. Sano dashed into the room with an excited, silly-happy grin on his face.

"_Missy_!" He snatched the girl up by the waist and twirled her in a fully circle before dropping her back on the couch – rather gently. Kaoru laughed, forcing a chipper attitude for Sano's sake. Battousai clandestinely slipped the letter into his back pocket. Sano stuck out his tongue suddenly, in thought. "Oh yeah! Hiko wants you to meet him at six-thirty, Kenshin. And bring Kaoru."

"I _knew_ he knew!" Battousai muttered with a sigh, "Well, as Shishou wants."

_"KAORU!"_ A black-haired ball of energy rammed into the unsuspecting Kaoru. Both tumbled to the ground as the couch cushions gave way. Misao giggled into the fluffy carpeting. It had a distinct tinge of Febreeze. After sneezing, Misao sat up and pulled Kaoru into a bone-crushing embrace.

Battousai watched, eyes twinkling with amusement as Kaoru wriggled desperately in Misao's hug, the ninja-girl's shoulder jamming right into her windpipe. "Blue becomes you, Kaoru." He teased lightly. She rolled her eyes at him, and Misao realized that she was choking her friend and released her.

"I'm so glad you're okay! And back! I nearly killed Himura when I found out what the moron'd done!" She cheered. Aoshi appeared in the doorway, travelling at a far more sedate pace. He nodded towards Kaoru politely.

Soujiro bounded in after them, grinning like a mad-man. His mouth just about stretched from one ear to the other. "Kaoru! Kaoru!"

"…what?"

"Look!" He tossed her something. Kaoru reached up and snatched it out of the air, blinking at it…and realized what it was. A picture. In a frame, a very pretty golden one with sparrows carved into it.

The picture it's self was very nice, in color and without any focusing problems or movement blurs. The group was together, Kaoru sitting with Misao and talking, Aoshi leaning against a wall with his eyes on Misao and Battousai mimicking his stance, only his eyes were on the camera and he was smiling. Soujiro lay stretched out on his stomach beside Misao and Kaoru, reading a book. Sano sat, leaning against a wall, eyes closed, chewing on a pen with a notebook open in his lap.

Kaoru recognized the room as Sano's living room. The walls were an off-white and there was a television in the corner and a barred window above Sano's head. Sano didn't own furniture, except the futon he had in his room.

"When was this taken?" She mused, confused.

"About two months before you left. Soujiro snuck in before we entered and set up a camera with an automatic focus to go off every twenty minutes. In the roll of film we found several good ones."

"What other ones?" Kaoru was interested now. Soujiro's grin somehow managed to widen as he produced a photo album.

"I actually did it a few times, and I am handy with small semi-hidden cameras. So… there's about twenty-two pictures in here. Only the clear ones." Kaoru laughed as she took the album from his hands. The cover was squishy and a navy blue color, while the pages were edged with gold. It was quite impressive. It was a perfectly square book, about eleven inches by eleven inches.

Kaoru opened the first page. There were two pictures on there. The top one was Kaoru by herself, smiling a close-lipped smile and looking at something in the distance. The bottom was Kenshin, cleaning his Katana with a focused look on his face.

The next page had Kaoru and Misao sparring, and Soujiro and Sano playing cards.

Following that was Sano himself, a bottle of sake in his hand and a smirk on his face as he watched something happening next to him. Below that Kaoru found Soujiro and herself, she had him in a mock headlock, and both were laughing.

She turned the page once again, and found herself and Kenshin, Kenshin's arms around her waist, both of them talking to Sano. Below that she saw Kenshin and Sano joking with each other, both laughing and apparently arm-wrestling as well.

After that Kaoru discovered Aoshi and Misao, Misao blushing and Aoshi with an arm over her shoulders. Below it she admired a handsome picture of Soujiro, sitting with his fingers laced behind his head and his left leg crossed over his right leaning against a wall.

Following that was Kaoru in her Kimono, Kenshin in his Gi and Hakama, and Soujiro in his own Gi and Hakama. Below, the group enjoying a tasty dinner made by Kenshin.

Kaoru was amazed at the number of pictures – she hadn't even known they were being _taken_! There was one of her after they came back from the hospital – pale and a little bit to thin, eyes dulled. The other was of Battousai, glaring at something that the camera didn't capture.

The rest of the pictures were filled with the group, in various stages – arguing, laughing, talking, eating.

"How'd you _do_ this, Soujiro?" She asked, amazed.

"I already told you. I set up a timed camera and I carry a hidden one." He held up his hand. "Cheese!" And pressed his finger against his shirt sleeve. Kaoru heard a very tiny click.

"That's cool." she smiled at him and closed the album. Soujiro took it back like it was the Egyptian book of death and cooed over it for a moment. And then he set it down on an end table.

"Kenshin. The meeting." Sano reminded pointedly.

"Meeting?" Soujiro's eyes snapped up immediately and his jaw tightened. "What meeting?"

"The one Hiko ordered. He knows about Kaoru." Battousai supplied.

"I'm coming." Soujiro snapped.

"Lord Aoshi and Myself won't be left behind!" Misao shrieked, pumping a fist into the air. Battousai smiled.

"Of course. I was hoping you would all come. Should Hiko try anything stupid I wanted some back-up." Audible clicking came from the jaws dropping open. Battousai. The _legendary_ shadow-assassin **_Battousai_**had just…requested back-up for his skills?

Soujiro snapped a picture immediately of this momentous occasion. Kaoru smiled at Battousai as his neck tinged pink at the rigid control with which he held in his hysterics at the group's shock.

Battousai realized that Kaoru was still lounging on the floor. He politely extended a hand. Kaoru hesitated, a little surprised at the courtesy, and then grinned and accepted it.

Battousai pulled her up, purposely over-balancing her and pulling her into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear, face buried in her hair. "I should have never sent you away."

"Forgiven." Kaoru whispered in response, a brilliant smile lighting up her features. Another click. "Soujiro, enough with the pictures already!" The boy laughed.

"Why?"

"'Cause I said so." Kaoru replied, turning on her heel. "Don't make me tickle you into agreement!"

"No! No!" Soujiro cried, throwing up his hands in surrender. "You win!" Misao laughed. Battousai released Kaoru, stepping back to his swords and sliding them into his belt. And then he swung his trenchcoat over the blades, eyeing the room.

"Lets go."

The ride was uneventful, no one died and very few threats were made. Battousai drove as skillfully as ever, parking swiftly and removing his person from the driver's seat. Kaoru followed, and Misao bodily dragged Aoshi out.

That was a sight to behold. The small ninja-girl hauling out a fully-grown man who had at least two feet and a hundred pounds on her, with no real effort. "It'd be safer if I waited out here!" Aoshi argued. Misao would have none of that, and pretty much just twisted Aoshi's arm behind him and marched him into the building.

Soujiro snapped a clandestine picture, laughing himself to the brink of tears.

Battousai rapped twice on the door, abrupt and forceful. There was a moment of silence. And then Hiko's voice rang out,

"Come in." And Battousai slid the door open. Hiko's eyes widened a very small fraction when he saw the entire group enter – his gaze lingering on Aoshi for a very tense moment.

Kaoru felt a wave of fury and fear slam into her gut and had no time to react. Her blocks fell almost instantly and Akuma cheerfully forced her way into control.

"Well, Good DAY there Mistah Hiko!" She cheered, dancing over to his desk and sitting on it, cross-legged, right in front of him. Hiko just about leapt out of his seat. "Remember me? Oh, of course you _do_! After all, it is _you_ who's ordered my death twice!" She leaned a bit closer. "I dare you to try for a third."

"They always say third time's a charm." Hiko replied, cool as a cucumber. But Akuma could see his Adam's apple working furiously. "Mind removing yourself from my desk?"

"Ah, but it's so _comfy_!" Akuma cooed. She giggled for a moment, and then leaned forward again. "Mess with her again. Mess with Kaoru _one more time._ I _dare_ you." And then, suddenly, she was gone and standing back among the group. Kaoru's blue eyes blinked, a bit dazed. The emotions were gone, she was much more in control. And her head hurt.

Battousai closed his mouth with a snap, his hand resting on Kaoru's shoulder. Soujiro continued to stare at his little sister in wide-eyed wonder. Misao didn't see what the big deal was, and Aoshi was considering exactly how much of a fight he'd get out of the girl. Sano had drifted to the back of the group, eyes dark and jaw set.

"Why did you ask us here?" Battousai dead-panned icily. Hiko wrinkled his nose.

"Now, now. No need to worry about _that_ just yet! Everyone, have a seat. I'll order us some Sake!" He waved at the table in the corner of the room. There were cushions around it, as though more than three people were supposed to be sitting there. But Battousai knew that the table was always like that.

He lead the group to the table, setting Kaoru to his right, Soujiro to her right, Sano next to him, and Misao between the rooster and Aoshi. Hiko took his place at the head of the table a few moments later.

They made some idle banter for about a minute before the shoji door slid open and a girl walked in quietly with a tray laden with a Sake bottle and cups. She set it down on the table, bowed deeply, and backed out the door, closing it again.

Kaoru felt as though she recognized the girl, but decided that she'd seen so many people that everyone looked alike anymore.

Hiko poured the Sake and everyone took their cup. He downed his, and the rest suspiciously did the same. Kaoru coughed quietly. She really did not like alcohol. The girl couldn't hold it to save her life. Two or three more cups and there'd be an issue.

"So, Hiko. Tell us."

Hiko smiled quietly. "Well, I was hoping for a favor." His eyes flickered to Sano for a moment, as though making a point. "See, I have a problem. There's six people I know that I need to get rid of before they start making life really hard for me. Problem is, they're all capable fighters."

"And we come in…where?" Soujiro wondered aloud.

"Why, you're the six I need out of the way, of course."

"Of course." Aoshi replied evenly, cold eyes locking with Hiko's. "You brought us here to kill us."

"Like _Crystal_!" Kaoru cried, leaping to her feet, eyes flashing. "You had my only American friend _Killed_ you –" A click. "Soujiro, _Enough with the pictures already_!"

"But Kaoru, I'm not-" Battousai lunged. He caught Kaoru about the waist, and yanked her to the ground. They both rolled, landing hard. He took most of the fall but she was still going to have a nasty bruise on her hip. Kaoru cried out in anger, then again in fear as bullets began to fly.

They tore through the paper doors, aimed at the table. Exactly where the six had been sitting. Sano had Soujiro pinned underneath him, protecting him as though they were blood-brothers. Aoshi had Misao in the same predicament, both pressed to the hard wooden floor.

Kurai rolled free of Kenshin, snagging his Wakizashi as she rolled. Moving at a speed almost at level with Battousai himself, she sped for the doors. The bullets zinged over her head, she was crouched to low and they couldn't see where they were aiming.

Kurai dove into a somersault, rolling through the doors. She rammed into one of the shooters and the Wakizashi took care of his stomach. Avoiding the blood she ran the next shooter clean through. The bezerker giggled madly as she sliced through the next opponent. Systematically, she destroyed all of the hidden attackers.

And then she strolled back into the room, twirling the blade over her wrist, walking straight towards Hiko. "You're becoming a nuisance! Akuma's told me _all_ about you." She sang towards him. The man rose, imposing, and drew his sword.

"Kaoru!"

"Wrong!"

"Akuma!"

"Nope."

"…Rain?"

"Oh Gods no!"

"Rumor?"

"Nu-uh."

"Kurai!" Soujiro remembered, interrupting Battousai.

"Righty-o!" Kurai cheered, eyes still locked on Hiko, blood-lust gleaming in their icy crimson depths.

"Kurai, don't attack."

"Why not?" She asked, sounding like a child denied her favorite candy.

"He's mine." Battousai snarled, drawing his blade.

"Oh, oka-" Kurai's voice cut off as Kaoru found herself back in control.

"Whoa. That's enough of that." Kaoru muttered. They didn't know who she was talking to – perhaps she could communicate to her others now? But Sano really didn't care. He grabbed Kaoru and yanked her out of the way as Battousai advanced.

Hiko quirked a thick eyebrow at his small employee. He'd trained the boy, so of course he'd win. Unbidden, a memory resurfaced and pulled him back toabout ten years before.

_"Please allow me to try the succession technique!" Young Battousai pleaded, eyes flashing. Hiko frowned down at him._

_"You're not worthy of that technique."_

_"Teach me." Battousai commanded, the pleading done. Hiko laughed heartily._

_"Very well, boy."__ He had a thought, "But if you don't succeed you will die."_

_Battousai shrugged carelessly. "A risk worth taking."_

_"Very well."__ Hiko taught him the Ammakkakaru Ryu No Hirameki rather quickly. The technique had to be learned instantly, and could not be messed up. Battousai's lightening eyes took in every movement that his instructor made._

_Hiko crouched a bit. "Lets go." He ordered. Battousai moved, his speed incredible. But instead of just imitating the attack, he improved on it. He started left-leg forward. That threw Hiko off-balance. "Don't cut off your own-" At the last second the leg moved and Battousai's speed improved three-fold._

_Hiko had to give the boy points for creativity. The attack was executed perfectly. And had Battousai been using the sharp edge of his blade it would have been painfully deadly as well._

"You sure you want to challenge me again?" Hiko asked arrogantly, as though the memory of his painful defeat at Battousai's hands hadn't resurfaced.

"You are the one who will lose." Seconds later and the fight began.

Kaoru watched in horror as teacher fought student, employer fought employee…man fought man. This was madness! She clenched her fists, tears filling her eyes. It was wrong. Death, fighting, it was all **_so wrong_**!

"_STOP IT_!" She screamed. She was ignored entirely. Kaoru let out a small sob as she watched Hiko aim to slit Battousai's throat. But Battousai was to fast and the blade only nicked his collar.

_'I cannot let this continue. Hiko is an evil man. He's tried to get me killed many, many times. But adding another death to Kenshin's concious…the poor man's already slaughtered to many. Another nightmare is not what he needs.'_ Kaoru thought through her panic. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she closed her eyes.

Hiko found himself taking another sound thrashing. He fell against the Shoji and his sword clattered to the ground.

Battousai snarled at him, eyes narrowed. He, himself did not want to take another life. But it was to save thousands of other innocents.

He lifted his blade and swung.

Kaoru cried out and leapt, pulling his arm and stopping the blade. Battousai's icey eyes snapped to her face. "Why did you do that?" He shook her off, and she stumbled a few steps back.

"I can't let you kill another, Kenshin." She whispered. "I don't want to lose the man that I love."

"Then what do you propose I do with him?" Battousai drawled, voice dripping with innocent saccharine.

"Give him to Saitou." Battousai's eyes widened, and he began to laugh. "_What_?"

"That's brilliant!" He chortled, "I can't believe I didn't consider that! Aoshi, you have Saitou's number, correct?"

"Of course." The cold ninja drawled.

"Call him please."

"I can't let you do that." Sano murmured. He drew twin revolvers, and aimed them at the two largest threats. His back was against a wall, and he had the others in sight.

"…Sano?" Kaoru asked, eyes wide. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry." Sano's disgust was evident, he held the guns like they were going to burn him. "He has someone very dear to me." His head jerked towards Hiko. "If I don't help him, she dies."

"Who?" Soujiro inquired gently. He was very close to Sano, he felt as though Sanosuke was his older brother. And if anything, he knew that Sano would do anything to protect those dear to him.

"Megumi Takani." Sano spat. "_He_ took her from the hospital a year after you vanished. He promised to return her alive as long as I followed his orders."

"…When did you and Megumi get close?" Kaoru mused.

Battousai smiled, "They've always been close. The name-calling and physical violence is just their way of showing affection."

"Oh. How cute!" Kaoru cooed,

"Yeah…" Misao sighed. "I figured they had _something_ going on, but I wasn't sure…"

"Really? Me to!" Kaoru agreed, "But I figured I was just being stupid, since they seemed to hate each other. Shows you how stupid I really _was_ being, eh?" She laughed. Misao nodded her agreement, chuckling.

"Uh…guys?" Soujiro interrupted their tangent.

"What?" They asked in perfect unison.

"Our huge enemy is glaring at us evilly, and the man he's blackmailed into following his every order has two guns pointed at us. Mind keepin' yer minds on the present problems for now?"

The girls frowned at Kaoru's brother pointedly, but fell silent.

"Where is Megumi?" Aoshi asked Hiko. Hiko snorted at him, laughing his wicked laugh.

"Do you really think I'm going to _tell_ you?" Aoshi shrugged, his eyes glimmering in the dull lamp-light. It fell yellow and harsh on the mahogony floor-boards.

"I figured it was worth a try." He smirked and silenced. Battousai was much less amused. Kaoru watched his eyes glint with anger towards his old master.

"You call yourself the _Master_ of the style, _Heaven's Honorable Sword Flow_? You're not worthy of the title! The Hiten Mitsurugi is based on honour. It's a style that stresses fair, one-on-one combat with your enemies. Not this ridiculous 'kidnapping' and 'blackmailing' nonsense. You are a dishonored man." He said that as though pronouncing a death sentence.

"What do you want me to do now, boy? Commit Seppuku?"

"It befits tradition." Battousai shot back without missing a beat.

Hiko's laugh filled the room once again. "You idiot." Every muscle in the vicinity tensed, especially Sano's. Was the guy mad? Not only was Battousai Zanza's best friend, but Battousai was…well…BATTOUSAI!

"Elaborate." Battousai snarled, voice sharp and no-nonsense.

"You believe in all of that crap! Honour, truth, justice, Humbleness, all of the other bull that the Samurai used to spout. You base yourself on it!"

Battousai's eyes narrowed. "You know I do, Hiko. It is _You_ who taught it to me."

"I suppose I did. Wonderful, how perfectly my plan worked out."

"What do you mean?" Kaoru interrupted, _not_ liking the direction this was taking _one bit._

Hiko chuckled, as though enjoying some cosmic joke that only he got. And then he decided to share the wealth. "I saved Kenshin as a little boy, '_Shinta_'. I saved him from _my men_. His father was an old employee of mine, and when I learned that he'd had a son I was overjoyed. I figured that if Kitase could be such an excellent, perfect killer the boy could as well. I found out that Kitase had died, and it was even better. I staged the boy's life from his return to Japan and on."

Battousai's breathing had just about stopped.

"When I 'saved' him, the kid looked up to me so much I knew he would be the perfect assassin. But first I had to break him of his nasty 'honour' habit. So I simply taught him the way of the Samurai. The 'honour' and 'truth' the 'justice'. He set his life around those principles."

Kaoru felt tears welling up in her eyes. All of Battousai's beliefs and teachings were being crushed in minutes. Twenty-some-odd years worth of them.

"I don't care about them, I don't believe them. I just taught you to kill, and you do that very well, my boy."

"I don't understand…" Battousai hissed, struggling to speak, "Those people. You had me kill so many people, you said it was to better Japan. To preserve the Honour of our nation."

"And you," Hiko snickered, "_Believed me_!" His chuckle turned into a belly-laugh. "I had you kill people who were linking the syndicate. Police officers, FBI agents, witnesses to my crimes, partners who'd gone sour…every killing I ordered and you carried out, benefitted me entirely."

Battousai's eyes widened, and he blanched. "No." He whispered, repeating the word over and over as though by doing so he could make Hiko say 'Just kidding!'.

Kaoru's memory hit her, the one of the child's grave. "What about the little ten-year-old boy? What did _he_ have that you wanted?"

"Him?" Hiko smiled, "Are you speaking of Tsukasa Tiekae?"

"…Tsu…yes." Kaoru replied abruptly. "What of that boy?"

"He was the son of someone who owed me a few hundred thousand dollars. The guy paid up the next day." Hiko replied nonchalontly.

"You murderer!" Soujiro shouted.

"I'm pretty sure _he_ is the murderer." Hiko replied, waving a lazy hand at Battousai. The man stiffened.

"No. He killed honourably, he thought he was helping protect the innocent and the weak. You were using him as a pawn, doing your works through him. So, essentially, _you_ are still the murderer." Aoshi replied icily. At his words the room dropped a good ten degrees.

Hiko's eyes flickered to Sano. "Kill them."

Sano hesitated, "I…can't…"

"If you don't, Megumi will die."

His fingers tightened on the triggers, and his jaw clenched in effort. '_Yes or no?_' He asked himself, panicking. Yes – kill his close friends for one girl. No – let her die, when he was so bent on protecting her.

**… - Cliffy.******

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I sooo want some suckers for this. -**

"Screw you, Hiko." Sano snapped, throwing the guns to the ground with a wrinkling of his nose. "I will not sacrifice five lives for the sake of one. I love her, but I cannot betray my only friends for her."

Hiko frowned. Well, that was a very un-good development. He'd been banking on the Rooster-boy's obsessive love and overpowering feelings. Looks like that had fallen through, too. Plan B was screwed, was there a plan C?

Of course there was.

Did Hiko know what it was?

Of course he didn't.

The Shoji slid open, and a young boy strolled in. His eyes were a chocolate brown, his skin dark. But his eyes were dull, sad. Kaoru recognized him, but saw none of the inner-fire she'd observed upon their first meeting.

Hiko moved faster than Kaoru had ever expected. His trenchcoat was on the ground still, the weights forcing the floorboards to creak. His left arm wrapped around Yahiko's throat and his right hand pressed a small dagger into the boy's carotid.

"Let me go, or the boy dies." He ordered. Battousai made no comment, Kaoru saw him reeling from the shock of realizing that his master, his first _real_ male figure had been a liar and a killer and a cruel, evil man. Hiko was a mad-man.

"We let you go, you let Megumi go." Kaoru snapped just as forcibly. Her instinct to protect another far overshadowed any wish she'd have to protect herself. All of her other personalities were aching to get out, she could feel them. They were far to close to the surface for her liking, lately.

Hiko measured her up uncertainly. He was always off-balance about this girl. She looked serious, and he wouldn't put her past pulling that Wakizashi again. "Fine." He snapped.

"Have her brought in here, now." He sighed. The girl was smart. Yahiko had the sense not to move, he stayed perfectly still and tried not to breathe to deeply. Hiko pulled his cell out and just as quickly had his arm back in place. He dialed, spoke softly into the reciever, and hung up.

"She'll be here in a moment." He growled.

"If this is a trick, Hiko," Kaoru said cheerily, "I will find out how many bones a human can survive being broken." Hiko couldn't resist the urge to gulp a bit.

The door opened and Megumi was thrust in, a tall, broad man holding her by the arm. She looked horrible, clothes all messy with some blood on her temple. She was thin, pale, and Kaoru figured she'd hadn't seen the sun for three months at least.

"Let her go." She ordered the man, who glanced at Hiko for confirmation. The man nodded and the guard let go and made his way back out. Sano ran to Megumi and caught her form as she fell, stroking her hair back and talking to her in a worried tone. "Now let Yahiko go," Kaoru snapped, "And then you have ten minutes to vanish. If I ever see you again, you'll wish I hadn't." The people who knew of her personality switches looked a little worried.

Kaoru was the sweet and innocent one. It should have been Akuma or Kurai saying those things. But it was definitely Kaoru. Creepy.

Hiko nodded, satisfied with the trade, and released Yahiko. He vanished out the door instantly.

Yahiko stood on shaking legs, a little freaked out. "…hi…" He managed absently, leaning against a wall as he psyched himself out of panic.

Kaoru smiled at him, "Hello." And then rushed to Kenshin's side. He was looking somewhat nauseas.

****

**Dove: Whew. There it is. Fourteen pages. So, ya know, the DEATH THREATS can stop. =Gives Hizanu and Amber and the rest some VERY specific looks= I'm way behind schedule, but it's done!**

**Kenshin: Doverai.**

**Dove: Yes?**

**Kenshin: You have a science final tommorrow.**

**Dove: Oh. My. CRAPCRAPCRAP! =Staring at calender= I totally forgot that!**

**Sano: Haha!**

**Dove: You! Shut up! I have to go study! STUDYSTUDYSTUDY!!! AAHHHH!**

**Thank you to all who had submitted fanart. If it's not up yet, it will be on the new site when I'm done revamping it. - Anyone else wishing to submit, please feel free to at any time! And anyone REALLY good at website design, if you're bored enough I could use a hand. =winks=**

**A special thanks to those of you who submitted the names of the songs and the OAVs. Unfortunately I lost the paper where I'd written all of the names down. But you know who you are. I read every review, and was very happy to see how many people read my challenge. **

**Review! Please! - I'll update after finals week! =Grin=**

**-**

**Click me**

**-**

**Down here.******

**-**

**Yes. Me. Look. Points -**


	12. Set Me Free

**A/N: Ahhh!!! It's been so long!…Wait. No. -Checks calender- It so hasn't! I had a _lovely_ irritation –sigh- on the net bugging the CRAP out of me to update. So, you want a bloody update? Here's your bleeding update. By the way, got my first check today on my new job. 115.88 I am proud. Lol**

**What else…Oh! Someone asked about MPD. Well, yes, I did exaggerate the change a bit. But when you change personalities, your stature changes and even your voice alters. And it has been known that sometimes your eyes even change colors. nods Kinda like Kenshin and Battousai – they're a split personality right there.**

**And for anyone that cares…I got an 83 on my Science final…after he normalized – I started with a 73. And a 61 on my Math final…and an A on my English final….and prolly an A on my Civics final, too. Dunno about my Health…hope I passed it…**

****

**Silence**

-Chapter Twelve- Set Me Free 

_Darkness is my home,_

_My safety,_

_My salvation.___

_The light hurts me,_

_It forces me to see,_

_The light burns me,_

_It shows me what I am._

_I am a creature of the night,_

_I do not go into the light._

_I do not care to see the real me,_

_I want to stay the way I seem,_

_Trapped inside my foolish dream.___

_In my foolish dream,_

_Everyone loves._

_Everyone cares,_

_Everyone knows._

_Everyone understands,_

_Exactly how it hurts to feel._

_Now do you see,_

_Why my relationship with light,_

_Cannot heal?_

_The darkness can free me,_

_Feel what I feel,_

_The darkness is comfort,_

_The darkness is real._

_(Again by: Dove of Night. It's mine, don't take without asking)_

"Kenshin." Kaoru murmured. The man sank to his knees, his weapon clattering to the ground.

'_A pawn…You're a pawn…no honour…_' The words echoed, taunting him mercilessly. He gasped for air, struggling to keep from sinking into the darkness of his mind. It was calling to him. Why not? After all, Battousai was capable of protecting everyone.

But a thought hit him: Battousai didn't want them protected. Battousai wanted to achieve his end and that was all. The others, they meant nothing. Except for Kaoru, whom Battousai considered his and would take the time to watch over. But Misao, Sano, Soujiro, Megumi, and even Aoshi would be in trouble. Especially when the Syndicate caught on.

His mind was whirling, everything was spinning around him.

Cool hands cupping his cheeks gently brought his eyes from his white-knuckled fists. They were whirling, violet battling gold and losing, then regaining the upperhand. Kaoru's eyes were there, cerulean and calm. Something for him to gaze into and regain his control.

Betrayed…

That hurt.

His mind was whirling, everything was spinning around him.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru whispered. He gave her a small nod to signal his lucidity. "You're okay." She said it like an order, "You will be okay, because you are needed. We need you to be okay." A pause, and then, "_I_ need you to be okay."

Kenshin's fingers went around her wrists, pulling them down and then her down. She knelt in front of him, peering into his face hopefully. Kaoru saw tears in his eyes, shining and wanting freedom.

"Oh!" She cried, unable to help herself. With strength she hadn't expected from herself, Kaoru grabbed Kenshin, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight embrace. Of course, that landed with her in his lap due to the size difference…but that was okay. Kenshin's tears wet her shoulder as he cried silently, and Kaoru let him.

"Himura…" Misao murmured gently, for once trying to soften her voice. "We really need to get going. Miss Megumi needs medical treatment, and we don't want to be here when the Syndicate catches on to us." Kenshin nodded, scrubbing his eyes and squaring his shoulders before rising – pulling Kaoru with him.

His pain, his suffering, his betrayal, his hate, his fear, they would all have to wait for the others to finish with their own little problems before he could deal.

That was okay, Kenshin didn't mind playing sand-head. He and Kaoru followed the group. She peered into his face, saw the raw emotions before he covered them up, and smiled sadly. He would not deal until the others were all okay and gone doing something else. She gently slipped her hand into his, and he smiled, twining his fingers with hers. Together they walked behind the group, Kenshin drawing strength from her and Kaoru gladly giving that strength.

But even the strongest break when enough pressure is applied.

At the hospital, Kenshin snapped. He'd left his Sakabatou at the building and his Wakizashi was with Kaoru. Ah, but that was _okay_! He found his way to the room where the medical supplies were kept and stole himself a scalpel.

Then he secluded himself in a closet and began to cut.

It was really quite easy – his arms were numb and he couldn't feel it.

"So many I killed…" He kept repeating, over and over, in a shocked daze that ruined his perception of time and reality, convincing the poor man that the only way to atone was with his life. And the scalpel was to small to commit Seppuku with. He put a cut on his arm for every life. One by one lines of gushing redness appeared on his arms.

Blood…a little something Battousai loved. Kenshin had never found it to be all that wonderful and even felt queasy sometimes while looking at it. But this blood was different – it was tainted.

Another line, another life.

"_Kenshin!_" Came a cry. Horror, shock, hurt. His eyes looked up and he muzzily realized that the door was open. That was no good.

                                                ====

Kaoru had been looking for him, trying to figure out where he'd gone. They'd been sitting there in the room with Megumi, enjoying themselves, when out of nowhere Kenshin had announced needing to do something and leapt to his feet, bounding from the room.

Kaoru was confused about that, but let it go for the first fifteen minutes before she got a bad feeling that worried her. So she'd followed him. She'd searched all over their floor, and was heading for the elevator to try another when she saw blood. A thin, trickling amount in the outline of the tiles in front of the door.

So she'd snatched it open, and light from the hall illuminated a figure sitting cross-legged in the closet.

It was Kenshin, smiling and frowning alternately, a scalpel in his left hand, and almost thirty gashes in his right arm. Kaoru gasped in horror. Blood was spurting from a severed arterty, hitting the floor and causing a river-like dribble.

"_Kenshin_!" She shrieked. He looked up at her, eyes dazed, and seemed half confused and half upset.

"Kaoru…" He murmured, "The Sparrow…little birdie…" His face was rapidly paling. Kaoru knew if she didn't move it he was going to bleed out.

She grabbed his arm, placing her hand over the severed artery. The other cuts were superficial, but this was spurting. The blood was coming to quickly and much to powerfully, Kaoru couldn't keep her hand on it. The blood was beginning to coat her palms like grease.

'_Never put your uncovered hand on a wound._' Health class hit her hard and Kaoru gasped, realizing she might save him now but kill him later from an infection. She reached desperately, finding a rag that she deemed as clean and pressing it to the wound.

But still she couldn't keep the spurting ichor under control.

She reached for his pulse-point in his elbow and upon finding it pressed hard. Step two – pressure-pointing. Kaoru had never learned how to tie a tourniquet and had no intention of finding out how to do so. She began to cry, feeling the hot tears slipping down her cheeks and hitting Kenshin's arm.

"Why cry birdie?" Kenshin cooed, patting her face with his other hand – which still held the scalpel. The serated edge caught her cheek and gave her a stinging scratch. She reached up and pulled it from his hand.

"Stay calm, don't move." Kaoru ordered.

Kenshin laughed, "Don't you understand? Free now! Atoning, atoning, pretty birdie." Kaoru felt another sob tear from her throat. Kenshin was insane! He'd lost it. No, no, no! She wouldn't let him drop reality.

"What about _Me_, Kenshin?" She cried, realizing that the blood was slowing but not fast enough. There was no telling how long he'd been spurting arterial blood.

His eyes clouded with confusion, "Well…you can come too…" He smiled, child-like now, his innocence striking considering that he was dying. Kaoru knew there was no way to stop him from bleeding out alone. Not without a hemastat.

"**_HELP ME! Someone, please! HELP!"_** She screamed at the top of her lungs, holding the wound desperately, applying direct pressure with the now throroughly blood-soaked rag and holding the pressure point as well.

"Kaoru?! What did he do?" Gasped a familiar voice. Kaoru turned to Soujiro and began sobbing harder.

"He cut himself! He said something about 'freedom' and 'atoning'!" She babbled, tears streaking down her face and falling onto her collar.

"Don't cry, birdie," Kenshin said, distressed, as he allowed his head to drop back – his insipid face relaxing.

"No! Don't you DIE on me, Kenshin!" Kaoru shrieked. They'd worked to hard for their relationship! She wouldn't let him just give up like that!

"I got him, Missy!" Sano snapped, scooping Kenshin up like a toddler and beginning to run. Kaoru raced after him and Soujiro wasted no time in following. They hit the stairs running and Sanosuke took them five at a time, head-first. The two followed just as recklessly as they streaked to the ER, blood trailing behind them. They busted through the doors, shouting for aid.

A nurse scampered to them, "What's wrong?"

"He slit his artery on his right arm, a good hand-length above the wrist, at least four inches!" Kaoru cried, frantic, "I tried to apply direct pressure, and then used pressure points, but in about another minute or less he's going to bleed out and die!"

In a whirlwind of activity and a flurry of orders Kenshin was taken from Sano's arms, laid on a gurney, and rushed elsewhere. The group was ordered to wait in the waiting room.

Kaoru sat on the nearest sturdy object, in shock now, shaking and sobbing. The other two gathered around her, trying to comfort the distraught girl. Sano kept patting her on the shoulder, talking comforting non-sense. Soujiro pulled her into a desperate hug, stroking her back gently.

She wrapped her hands in his shirt, shaking and crying violently. "Look, Kaoru," Sano ordered. She peered up at him. "Check this out!" He made a wild face, and smirked. Kaoru began to laugh, it became hysterical almost instantly. Soujiro pulled her closer, giving Sano a grateful look for trying. Sano smiled and kept patting her back, continuing with his comforting words.

                                                            ====

Didn't they always say there was supposed to be some sort of 'Bright Light'? Kenshin mused, peering around.

"Ah, they did. But they were going to heaven."Replied an amused voice Kenshin knew as Battousai.

****

_"We're not?"_

"Gracious no! After all of the murdering we did? Straight to hell, my boy." Battousai laughed wickedly, the prospect seeming rather fun to his twisted mind.

****

_"…but…I don't want to go to hell…"_

::"He's flat-lining!"::

"There's really no choice in the matter. Kill hundreds, and then yourself? No, no in God's book!"

****

_"Ah, so he IS real?"_

"Real? Of course he's real you moron." Battousai chided, his laugher still echoing.

****

"I was never really sure, oh well."

::"CLEAR!"::

"You realize when Kaoru gets here she's going to kill us again?" 

****

_"Kaoru…why is Kaoru coming to hell?"___

"She's killed others as well. And will probably kill herself."

****

_"That's not right!"_

"Ah, but that's how it is."

****

::"Call it…time of death? 12:07 am."::

_"I don't want Kaoru to die!"_

"She didn't want you to die, Kenshin. She tried her best to keep that from happening. She tried to talk you into lucidity, she tried to stop the bleeding. Kaoru's the one who FOUND you in the first place. She called for help. The girl even tried praying to save your worthless suicidal backside."

"…why would she do so much?"

"Because she loves you, you freaking MORON! Even I can tell, and I spend more time in the darkness than anything! Geez. It's very simple. If given a choice this very moment, Kaoru would gladly give up her life for yours. Which would be moot, but she doesn't want you dead. She would kill for you – heck, Kaoru DID kill for you."

"…I…"

Battousai's voice fairly dripped with sarcasm, "…I…" He snorted, "By the way, they pronounced us about three minutes ago."

"I don't want to be dead! I want Kaoru!"

"You should have thought of THAT sooner, lover-boy." Battousai sighed, "A pity I have to go down, too. Oh well. Off to hell with us."

"NO!"

"Kenshin…" The voice was echoing, fading, twisting, "You've no choice…"

                                                ====

"Who was out here for the boy who cut himself?" Asked the handsome doctor. His hair was short and black, pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck and held with a golden clasp. His eyes were dark, mostly because of the brown color but because of something else as well. He wore the usual white coat, so bright it was blinding. His name-tag was clipped precisely in the middle of the flap on his left breast pocket, the name reading 'Miroku Atukai'. The beginnings of a twelve o'clock shadow were evident on his cheeks, chin, and upper lip. He wore expensive, shiny shoes and comfortable-looking gray slacks.

Kaoru noticed all of that in less than thirty seconds.

"Us." Soujiro smiled, rising and bringing Kaoru up with him. Sano stood to her other side. She lifted her cerulean eyes to the chocolatey eyes of the doctor. He sighed, head bowing at her expectant look.

"We tried, but there was no way for us to save him. The bleeding had continued for to long. He must have been bleeding for over a minute before you even found him, miss." His frowned darkly, hands fisting in frustration, "I'm so sorry."

"No!" Kaoru whimpered, her knees giving out underneath her. She began to sob, shaking violently. How could he leave her like this? Did the man have no decency? What was she supposed to do now? The syndicate probably wanted her dead, she was suddenly very alone again, and felt trapped.

She panted for breath, sobbing and trying to fight off the hands that were trying to comfort her.

"Kaoru, Kaoru!" Soujiro cried, grabbing her wrists finally and forcing her to stay still, crushing her to his chest, "Calm, calm." He whispered into her ear, "Cry." She didn't obey that order, instead she began to scream. The sound was ear-splitting and painful, especially for Soujiro who was sitting right next to her.

Finally her grieving scream broke and she started crying again, leaning into Soujiro for support. Sano patted her back akwardly, not sure what to do. Finally it hit him to use the one source of comfort he hadn't used it years.

Reaching into his hidden pocket he extracted Fluffers and placed the bear into Kaoru's arms. She crushed the little bear to her chest, sobbing. Memories hit her like a train bent on destruction.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He'd been waiting for her, when she'd awaked from her coma. Just sitting there talking to her, waiting for her to wake up. He'd not abandoned her.

He'd swung that blade at her, during the meeting with Shishio. And he'd meant to kill her. But at the last instant he'd turned it aside – saving her life without any thought to how his boss might react.

Or that time when her father had tried to use her as a bargaining chip…she remembered it distinctly:

Kaoru felt her world collapse around her ears. Again. She started to sink back into the darkness.

A hand on her shoulder stopped her. It was a firm but gentle grip that caused her eyes to open all of the way. Battousai smiled at her. She stared at him – he was SMILING? It was ludicrous. And yet.. there he was, smiling! At her! Everything became suddenly warmer.

He'd given up the bone marrow that had saved her life without any thought as to how this might negatively effect him.

Kenshin had saved her from Gohei at the Katakena…

He'd been the one who'd broke in on Shishio's torture-session and saved her…

The kiss…she remembered pecking him on the lips long before, when he'd saved her…but that wasn't a true kiss. The true kiss came to Kenshin. Their first real kiss was his way of comforting her after Hiruma's attack…

The mock-fight he'd had with Soujiro over his sword – that had been so funny…

…Kenshin cooking dinner, a smudge of sauce on his nose and up to his elbows in lettuce for the salad he prepared every night…

The pure agony in his tone when he admitted to murdering Tomoe…

…standing around in their 'formal Japanese' outfits…

…Their food-fight…

Kenshin and Soujiro pinning her down and dying her hair…

…Suffering through highschool…

His true fear when Soujiro had called and told them he was under water in a box with three hours to live.

The passion with which he fought.

For life.

Not death.

Life

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru fainted, just going limp and quiet suddenly in Soujiro's worried arms.

Sano cursed, slamming his palm onto the ground. "What's wrong with you, Kenshin? Look what you did to her!"

A/N: -Whimper- Don't hurt me…

Kenshin: -Dashes in, angry- Doverai! You killed me!

Doverai:…. Sorry about that.

Kenshin: Why would you DO such a thing?

Doverai: Two words. ANGST. WRITER.

Sano: So? And you made me an angry burden-bearer? Yay, I carried Kenshin to his death!

Kaoru: I FAINTED?

Soujiro: I get to HUG her the whole bloody time? Yay! I should be trying to bring Kenshin back somehow!

Aoshi, Misao, Megumi, Yahiko: We didn't even get mentioned!

Doverai: SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!!!

If you want to know what happens, how things turn out, review lots. Then I will write another chapter.

…you may be angry…-FLINCH- But things aren't always what they seem.

…so review…and see…

Heh.

Lady Doverai


	13. Here I Am

**Feh. You all think YOU were surprised to discover that I was finishing up Silence? I didn't know until the end of the chapter! -Mutter- I had so many plans… -pout-**

**Hyacinth: (Formerly Sungold…she took back her old name. -Sigh-) Doverai!**

**Dove:…what?**

**Hyacinth: Quit POUTING and let Akurei write this chapter. She knows precisely how to save your worthless hide.**

**Dove: -Brightens- Really?**

**Hyacinth: Yes. Now go…jump off a cliff or something handy like that.**

**Dove: Gee. Thanks. -Pouts and stomps off to bed- Brat…**

**Hyacinth: -Snort- whatever. Okay, Akurei-chan?**

**Akurei: Yeah, yeah. -Sighs and cracks a few joints, flopping down in front of the computer.-**

Silence Chapter Thirteen

_I Am Here_

_I am here,_

_Here I am._

_What will you do?_

_I am the soul,_

_Who lives in the dark,_

_Who thrives in a void,_

_Of shadows so stark._

_I like it alone,_

_I don't feel fear,_

_I no longer hope,_

_To draw someone near._

_If no one can stand me,_

_Then let them all hear,_

_I don't care,_

_I have me right here._

_(By: Dove Of Night ::You want, ask::)_

"I'm sorry, Kaoru." Soujiro whispered gently. She'd regained conciousness less than a minute after losing it, and had begun sobbing once again. "They tried - you tried…" He attempted, comforting her uncertainly.

It was so surreal. One minute Kenshin had been joking with him about a wrestling match between Sano and Kaoru, the next he'd gashed his arm and bled out.

"It's isn't _fair_!" Sanosuke growled, slamming his fist into the ground repetatively. He couldn't seem to stop. He wanted pain, more pain. Something to hold him to the earth, to his sanity.

Kaoru turned to him, freeing herself from Soujiro's gentle embrace. "Sano…" His knuckles were smearing blood all over the floor. "Please stop that." Sano frowned, and after a thirty-second hesitation did as she asked.

= = = =

_"I won't I won't!"_

**"Kuso! Kenshin, you have NO CHOICE! The rules are, you die! Your body is cooling already!"**

_"I'm going back!"_

**"You've no power to cheat death!"**

_"I don't, but God does."_

**"Oh, right. Like he's gonna help you when you just asked for confirmation not ten minutes ago that he existed!"**

_"Not help me, but Miss Kaoru."_

**"The Sparrow doesn't want you back."**

_"Don't try to lie to me, I can feel her grief."_ That proclaimation startled Battousai. How had Kenshin been able to sense that, from such a distance? Unless the two really were exactly bill-fitting of the fabled 'Soul Mates'.

**"You can't, Chikuso, give UP already!"**

_"Himura Kenshin does not give up."_

**"He did. When he started cutting."**

_"…that's not my point." _Silence, and then Battousai was stunned to hear the tell-tale signs of praying. Kenshin was mixing his request in with the Lord's prayer… Battousai didn't think it would work but now he was curious.

…sometimes miracles do happen…

::_Beep……Beep……Beep … …Beep…Beep…Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep!_

_"Holy shimatta, man! Lookit that!"_

_"Look at what?"_

_"The heart moniter just spiked - the dude's alive!"_::__

= = = =

"Dr. Miroku to triage ((Hope that's right)) three! Doctor Miroku to triage three." The doctor was still there and now looked confused.

"We've had no other big cases come in, and the boy's body should…holy kami-sama!" The doctor took off at a dead run. Kaoru followed him without the barest instant of hesitation, slamming into the room right behind him.

A ring peppered with stunned nurses and doctors were staring at Kenshin, who's eyes were blinking. The work they'd done to stop the bleeding was working and his artery was sealed and not spraying.

"He was dead for a good ten minutes…how is he lucid?"

"…Kaoru?" Kenshin was requesting urgently, forcing his eyes to remain open. Kaoru shoved past the doctors and scurried to Kenshin's side. Then she smacked him upside the head but good.

"Don't ever do that again!!!" She ordered, tears rolling down her cheeks. Kenshin winced and smiled weakly.

"Sorry…I…have…a….question…" He was exhausted and weak, his speech slurring.

"Ask later, Kenshin. Rest now."

"I…God…he…let…me…come…back…" Kaoru was shocked at that pronunciation, but gently stroked Kenshin's forehead.

"Make sure you keep it this way." Smiling weakly, Kenshin closed his eyes and let his head fall back. Kaoru panicked for a moment, but Dr. Miroku assured her that he was only sleeping now.

They got back to work on his artery, stunned at this once-in-a-lifetime occurance. By all rights Kenshin should have been brain-dead. They quickly stitched up the severed atery and then the split skin, wrapping it neatly in a bandage and sending him up to a private room - as requested by those who'd brought him in.

_"Mr. Nobuhiro?"_

_"Hmmm?" The man replied calmly, his eyes focused on his work. He was very hard at work building a card castle._

_"Hiko blew his cover. He told Battousai everything."_

_Watsuki's head snapped up, scattering the cards. "That numbskull! I can't believe he disobeyed my orders like that! His idiocy cost us a valuable agent. That is unacceptable."_

_"Word came from the hospital a few minutes ago that Battousai killed himself." Watsuki sighed, lowering his head in irritation. "But…we just got word that he somehow pulled off a come-back."_

_Watsuki quirked an eyebrow, amused at the turn of events. "Well, that's a handy proclaimation." He grinned. "Okay, now we need to figure out some damage control."_

_"Yes sir."_

_"Hmmm…we're going to have to take Battousai out. He knows to much and now doesn't work for us. The same goes for the girl, that strange and very happy boy, and…sadly…Sanosuke as well."_

_"Yes sir."_

"He's alive!" Misao shrieked, jumping around the room. Megumi's hospital room had gone suddenly quiet when the news of Kenshin's suicide had reached them.

But the update came just as quickly, and the tension sucked out of the room.

"Count on Battousai to pull off a resurrection." Aoshi murmured, shaking his head in amusement.

Megumi muttered a response, but the day was taking it's toll on her and she was unable to stay awake any longer. After a brief struggle she succumbed to sleep.

Once the other occupants of the room saw her drift off they left - all except for Yahiko, who was fast asleep on a chair; closing the door carefully.

"Lord Aoshi?" Misao asked suddenly, her voice much more subdued as they headed downstairs. He peered down at her and saw how pale her face was. Worried instantly, he replied,

"Yes, Misao?"

"Would you ever leave me?" It was a startling question. But Aoshi saw what she meant - would he ever kill himself like Battousai had attempted.

Finally, he let a smile go. Her eyes glowed immediately. He slipped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a half-hug. "No, Misao. I won't ever leave you." He promised softly, the smile still dancing across his lips.

Misao's eyes lit up all the more and she relaxed against him, tenatively slipping her own arm around his waist, as they walked to the elevator to head down to where Kaoru, Soujiro, and Sano were located.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

"Hey, Kenshin!" Kaoru called as she entered his room, a take-out box in her left hand and a flower in her right. She'd taken to bringing him a different flower every day, and adding it to the others in the vase next to his bed.

Glancing up from his laptop, Kenshin grinned at her, his face still ashen but not dangerously so anymore. According to the doctor in another day or so he could leave.

"Good day, Miss Kaoru." He replied politely, clicking for a moment on his laptop and then snapping the top closed as he ordered it into hybernation.

She handed him the newest flower.

Per their routine, Kenshin sniffed it delicately, "Mmm…smells better than the last one. Pretty, too. I like the yellow color. What is it?"

Kaoru smiled, "It's a Marigold, silly! Can't you tell from the ruffles?" Kenshin gave her a '…hehn…' smile and she laughed it off. "Don't worry, I had to ask the florist what it was, too." A grin danced across her lips.

Kenshin gently placed it in with the other thirteen flowers, using his unbandaged arm.

"Give me the run-down." It was a game they played - Kaoru asked for the rundown and Kenshin tried to remember all of the flowers he had.

Obediantly he began, "Telstar red dianthus, blue danube ageratum, white zinnia linaris, red impatien, crystal blue lobelia, a rose, a marguerite daisy, a dahlia, a Geranium, a purple coneflower, a black-eyed susan, and a marigold." He smiled, and then paused, counting. "Crap. I missed one."

"The Fuchsia Magellanic Perennial." Kaoru replied, nodding sagely.

"Blast, I got that one right last time." Kenshin muttered. The two shared a smile, and then Kaoru brought the box into sight. "…what is it?"

"Hamburgers and french fries." Kaoru grinned as Kenshin's eyes glazed over with food-lust.

"Those are _good_…" He cooed.

"And a bit of sushi and Wasabi, of course."

"Of course." Kenshin removed his lap-top and pulled the eating table across the bed. Kaoru took a seat at the edge of the bed, crossing her legs, as Kenshin crossed his and sat up at the edge of the table.

And then Kaoru doled out the goodies.

"Hey, Kenshin! I got the - ah! Missy!" Sano squeaked, stopping immediately and leaning against a wall. "Hey… didn't know you were here…"

His eyes flickered to the flowers. "Marigold." Kenshin muttered. Sano grinned.

"Got what?" Kaoru asked, suspicious.

Sano got a shifty-eyed look. "Uh…"

"Go on Sano, she won't mind knowing about the keychain-clip you got me." Kenshin smiled at the fighter, who was blushing.

"Right!" And then he dug in his pockets for a moment, coming out with a braided key-chain clippie. It was no definate creation, just a splash of colors and a whirl of texture. He tossed it to Kenshin. "Enjoy." And made himself scarce.

"Why's he so freaked out about a KEYCHAIN?" Kaoru asked Kenshin. He shrugged.

"'Cause it was for you." And then handed it to her. Kaoru blushed.

"Oh. Thank you." '_Don't know when I'm ever gonna use it 'cause I have no keys but…_' "It's…lovely." She smiled and slipped it into her pocket. Kenshin yawned widely.

"I'm kinda tired, Kaoru…I'm sorry…can you tell Sano to get his hind back in here so I can pay him back for the keychain?"

Kaoru hopped up, "Of course!" She grinned, "I'll see you tommorrow, Kenshin. When you're released."

"Ah. Goody." Kenshin murmured, snuggling into his pillows.

As soon as Kaoru left and Sano reentered, Kenshin sprung back to life and crawled to the edge of the bed - thankful that he had no IV in him. He'd told Megumi that if they tried to put one in he'd just yank it right back out, so she let it go after obtaining a promise that he'd drink water constantly and tell her if he felt anything off-kilter.

"So, you got it?" He grinned, eyes wide and excited. Sano nodded, slipping the box out of his pocket and placing it into Kenshin's palm.

"Lucky fer you I'm not a huge fan of that keychain." Sano pouted.

"Oh, I'll make up for it - I'm buying dinner tommorrow night, remember? You _did_ remember to get us reservations, right?"

"At the _Osuwari Kudasai?_" (It has something to do with sitting down, the honorific form…. the casual form didn't make sense for a very fine-dining establishment. -nod-)

"Yes at the Osuwari Kudasai!" Kenshin hypervenhilated for a moment before he realized that Sano was just playing with his head. Decking the fist-fighter with a pillow, he muttered and flopped down on his pillows, the box in his pocket.

He'd refused to let anyone see him until he was clothed, and Megumi didn't care as long as he wore short-sleeves.

Pulling his laptop back over, Kenshin continued transferring all of his money to a new account.

"You realize…" Sano mentioned suddenly, "That in another year Missy is gonna be horribly rich?"

"Yes." Kenshin replied carelessly, "Not that it really changes anything." And returned to his work. Sano shrugged and left the room.

"Now, don't lift anything _to_ heavy with that arm, Kenshin, we don't want you breaking the seams. In fact, if I see you back here in the next month I'm going to beat you. Got it?" A grin from the 'cowering' assassin. "And another thing…" A soft smile from Megumi, "Good luck."

Kenshin nodded his understanding and rose from the wheelchair, heading out the electronic doors. Kaoru met him with a hug, and Soujiro with a clout on the back, Sano just gave him a handshake, not wanting to hurt him.

They drove to a new apartment. Sano and Kaoru had been very busy - they certaintly didn't want Hiko and the Syndicate knowing precisely where they were.

Kaoru and Sano had returned to the old apartment just once, packing all that they could, and never went back.

Kenshin walked slowly behind them as the proud pair led him into the new apartment that the five would be sharing.

'_To many windows._' Kenshin thought immediately - but was pleased that someone had thought to put a heavy set of curtains over each. The entrance was airy, with hard-wood floors. But that ended when the hallway opened into the living room.

The carpet was navy blue, and the walls were a few shades lighter. A television sat nestled on a wooden table - Kenshin noticed this with a smirk, remembering Kaoru's five minute interrogation as to why he lacked a television set.

Across from the television was a white couch, and caddy-corner to that was a light blue over-stuffed chair. Against the far wall to Kenshin's right sat a matching chair. Next to the entrance was a bookcase.

"Well." He murmured, "This is great."

Soujiro grabbed his wrist and dragged him chipperly into his own room. "Look!" He cried, "Look what Sano got me!" Startled, Kenshin blinked at the boy for a moment before turning his eyes to the black fender propped against the wall next to a blow-up chair.

"That's cool…" He informed Soujiro, managing a grin. He glanced at the bunk-beds. "Why?" He pointed, finishing the question with his gesture.

"Yahiko is sleeping in here with me." Soujiro informed him.

"Yahiko is moving in?" Words came back to haunt him: '_Why not? Everyone else you haven't killed has ended up here._' Kenshin felt a smile tugging at his lips.

"Yes, of course he is! The five of us are gonna live here. Hopefully un-caught by the syndicate." Soujiro grinned and plopped down, picking up his fender and plucking a few cords.

Kenshin realized immediately that the boy knew what he was playing. "You know how to play the guitar?"

"Duh." Soujiro replied with a grin. "You play anything?"

"Piano." Kenshin admitted, "By the way, where _is_ Yahiko?"

"Helping Megumi out. He's gonna move in with her when she gets a new place." Kenshin nodded at that and then made like an atom and split.

The next stop on his tour was Sano's room. The man was flopped on his bed, drinking a beer, watching something useless with loud explosions on the small television set at the foot of his cot. Kenshin saw his drum set packed up and placed neatly - his drums were the only thing Sano actually took great care of - in the corner.

"I like the room." Kenshin snickered. Sano snorted at him.

"Lookit what Missy got me." And pointed at the huge stuffed rooster to Kenshin's right. The assassin snickered at that, and left with no furthur ado.

Kaoru was waiting for him. She took him to the bathroom - nothing special, tile and a shower, a sink and a toilet. And then she escorted him to the kitchenette - it was almost identical to his old one.

And then she allowed him a peek at her room. It was shockingly empty. A bed, a night stand with a table lamp on it, and pretty much nothing else. Kenshin decided not to comment on the sparseness.

Finally, he was allowed into his own room.

"And this concludes our tour." Kaoru grinned. Kenshin smiled at her and peered around. A bed, a night stand, a lamp, a wardrobe, a book case… his Wakizachi on the book case… '_Wait…what's this?_' He strolled over to the covered object next to his bed and pulled the sheet off of it. His eyes - one violet and one gold (a fact that either had not been noticed or had not been mentioned) - widened in shock.

"Kaoru…how…did you?"

"Yes." She smiled and came up beside him, leaning against him and linking her arm through his. "Sano told me." She added shyly.

Kenshin ran his fingers delicately over the keys of the electric piano. "Geez, we have the makings of a band here. Pianist, guitarist, drummer…and a singer." He grinned at Kaoru, who blushed. "Unfortunately we'd be caught by the Syndicate immediately, so we'll have to put that off for quite a while." Kaoru laughed.

"Alright," Kenshin continued, "It's time for YOU to go get ready. Tell Soujiro and Sano to do the same. Dress up, this is a _nice_ place."

Kaoru frowned, as if she'd just found out about the dinner plans, and then shrugged and left, yelling to the rooster and the grinner to get their collective back-sides ready to go.

They were all ready on time. The males in tuxedos, Kaoru in a long black evening dress that was covered in sparklies.

((…many memories with sparklies….))

The four left the apartment chattering amiably, locking the door behind them and heading down to Kenshin's car, where Kaoru was forced into the back-seat when she suggested her driving. Soujiro sat with her to pin her there and Kenshin rode in the passanger side, Sano took the wheel.

For all of his roughness, Sano was a careful driver.

They reached the Osuwari Kudasai with no tickets, no screaming, and only one harrowing turn.

Getting out, Kaoru drew a sharp breath. "Oh…Kenshin…this place is splendid!" Kenshin offered his arm and she slipped hers through it, hooking their elbows and staring with wide-eyed, open-mouthed wonder.

The ruffian and the tenken followed behind.

The inside was even better than the outside. Glimmering hardwood floors, gleaming gold framing and crown moulding. Each table had a shimmering white table-cloth with a gold trim on each. The chairs were large with high-backs and white silk for the seats. Each setting had a large silk napkin with a glinting golden napkin-ring, a china plate with the Osuwari Kudasai's insignia emblazoned in the middle, tall wine-glasses with gold ringing the edge, and silverware made of real silver and polished to perfection.

The air reeked of wealth, and Kaoru felt a little overcome by it all.

When the matre'de came to escort them to their table, she realized her jaw was swinging and snapped her mouth shut.

"Spiffy, ne?" Soujiro asked her, snickering. Kaoru nodded, at a loss for words. She didn't want to say something wrong and ruin the splendor of the place. Sano shocked them all by walking straight-backed and regal, and taking his seat like a gentleman…after waiting for Kaoru to settle in at her own.

The waiter came for their orders, and Kenshin murmured, "What do you want?"

"I'm thinking the steak looks good…" Kaoru replied, a bit miffed.

She realized what was going on when Kenshin ordered a bottle of champagne, and then her food as well as his own. Sano and Soujiro tacked on their orders and the four sat in silence to wait.

Music came on suddenly, startling Kaoru from her stupor. Kenshin rose, extending a hand. "Would you care to dance?" ((I actually had someone say that to me. The sweetest thing. I felt so special…))

Kaoru blushed, "Sure." And rose, accepting Kenshin's hand and following him to the dance floor. A minute into the song, Kenshin stopped, his face reddening.

"He's gonna do it!" Sano hissed to Soujiro.

"Of course he is, he's so impatient - he's dying to know what the answer is."

Kenshin let Kaoru go and dropped on one knee, expertly extracting a velvet box from his pocket. The same, in fact, that Sano had delivered to him.

"Kaoru Agarais. When I kidnapped you on that dark night three years ago, I never expected you to have such an impact on me. After all of these years of protecting you, having you protect me, all of the heart-ache…I've realized one thing. I love you with all of my being. So much that it almost hurts. When I think that I might lose you some day…it's the most terrible feeling that I have ever endured. Will you marry me?" He opened the box.

The ring was beautiful. Silver and gold twisted together to make the circlet. The stone was at least two karats, cut in the shape of a rose. Around it were red clarets. When turned just right, the blood red of the rubies shone into the pure and flawless diamond and gave the effect of it being a real rose.

Kaoru hesitated, eyes wide. And then she began to shake her head, "I…"

**A/N:**

**Doverai: -Flinch- I'm going to be hurting…this is the end of Silence. I'm dead serious. There will be no more chapters of it.**

**But there WILL be another story, regardless of the amount of reviews I get. I've fallen in love with my characters. The next one will have a slightly different flare, but I hope you will all join me.**

**The next in the triology will be named:**

**'Lethal Pearl, Red Rose'**

**I have no real REASON for naming it that, I just liked the title. - The Dark Silence has completed it's self, so it's time to launch into number three.**

**Enjoy it!**

**A few last-minute things:**

**First, I don't and never have owned Rurouni Kenshin. I forgot to add this.**

**Second: I'm not trying to force any of my spiritual beliefs on anyone else. I just had to come up with a way to save Kenshin and… miracles happen!**

**Lethal Pearl, Red Rose will begin soon. Promise.**

**Stay tuned for Kaoru's response, the Syndicate's strike, and whatever else this twisted mentality of mine can think up! Heh! -Twirls in a circle and vanishes in a puff of smoke-**

**Doverai**


	14. One Last Thing

**STORY:**

**The ring was beautiful. Silver and gold twisted together to make the circlet. The stone was at least two karats, cut in the shape of a rose. Around it were red clarets. When turned just right, the blood red of the rubies shone into the pure and flawless diamond and gave the effect of it being a real rose.**

**Kaoru had no idea how to respond to something so...fantastic.**

**END STORY.**

Hey that counts doesn't it? Teehee.

Okay, so I realized there's ...a lot of people that left dazed reviews a while back. -headdesk-

I did continue Silence, but it's in a new story, "Solace" (not the other name, it looked stupid with Dark and Silence XDD).

Solace hasn't been updated in a LONG time, but it will be updated soon. Really. -groan-

I also am considering rewriting both Dark and Silence; I have horrendous agonizing misspellings, my author's notes make me cringe...

Oh the joy of being a kid when I thought the things that make me groan now were amusing. xDDD Of course...some of them are. But oh well.

My point being, ...my dog is chewing on my shoe.

I mean.

My point being, there is a third part to this and eventually everything will be concluded. I just don't have the focus for this series anymore.

Thank you so much to all of my fantastic readers and reviewers, I never would have gained such confidence in my writing without you!

_--Doverai--_


End file.
